Las vueltas del amor
by kaira-chan0
Summary: Todo comienza cuando en una de las clases de Pociones, Harry es absorbido por la penetrante mirada de Draco.Lo que menos se imagina es que a partir de ese suceso, sus sentimientos comenzaran a cambiar... podría decirse que llega a amarlo demasiado...
1. Encuentro bajo las estrellas

**O.o Capítulo 1: Encuentro bajo las estrellas o.O**

-¡Harry, apurate o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Snape –Dijo el pelirrojo en tono desesperado – Ya sabés lo que nos espera por un retraso con él.

-No me lo hagas recordar –Dijo Harry con un leve escalofrío -. La última vez que nos paso algo así, tuvimos que dejar un informe que nos tomo casi un mes.

-Bueno, por eso. ¡Apurate!. ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando Harry justo ahora? –dijo su amigo dudoso-

-Pues no te acordás que Hermione me pidió que le devuelva el libro que usamos para el informe.

-¡Ha, si. ¿Lo encontraste ya?.

-¡Acá esta!. Vamos Ron o tendremos que escuchar los reproches de Snape. –Dijo mientras ordenaba un poco-

Rápidamente corrieron por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron al aula, un gran alivio recorrió sus cuerpos ya que el profesor no había llegado.

Ambos riendo por lo sucedido, se acercaron a Hermione y le devolvieron el libro.

-¿Dónde estaban?. –Pregunto la muchacha-. Fue un milagro que no haya llegado Snape todavía.

-Tuvimos un problema de último momento. Por cierto gracias por el libro.

-Por nada Harry. Y la próxima intenté no llegar tarde, sino vas a hacer otro informe más. –Le reprochó con la voz elevada-

Justo en ese momento, Snape llego al aula entre miradas frías observando si había algún ausente. Desdichadamente para él no fue el día.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Harry ya harto de ella, intentando distraerse, desvió su mirada y comenzó a observar como sus compañeros hablaban susurrándose disimuladamente –ya que si eran vistos por Snape tendrían un castigo peor que el de él-. Continuó mirando discretamente, cuando de un momento a otro, sus ojos se hundieron en la fría mirada gris de Draco. De algún modo intento salir de aquel trance, pero fue inútil.

-"¿Porqué no puedo despegar la mirada de el?... Tengo un dolor insoportable en mi pecho¿qué me esta pasando? –Pensaba el moreno preocupado-"

Pronto, notó que la mirada del Slytherin retomaba su libro, liberándolo de aquella prisión en la cual se encontraba sin mas remedio.

Sintió un fuerte peso en su hombro, acompañado por una voz en un tono no muy amistoso.

-Señor Potter, veo que mi clase no le es de mucho interés. Creo que le resulta mas interesante observar a sus compañeros. –Le replicó Snape dando a entender que próximamente un castigo lo acompañaría el semestre-.

Harry se sentía perdido. El no tenía la culpa, ya que el que lo retuvo había sido Malfoy, pero... ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Snape?. No solo sería increíble, sino que además se llevaría otro reproche por acusar injustamente a otro compañero sin pruebas de por medio.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó, todos guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir lentamente. Mientras Harry terminaba de cerrar sus libros, noto la presencia de alguien delante suyo, al elevar sus ojos vio a su gran enemigo con una irónica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Potter, que no ves que casi me metes en un problema?

-Pues para que te me quedas mirando, no ves que no pude hacer nada –Contestó Harry-.

-Siempre pones la misma excusa, Potter –Replico Malfoy empezando a elevar la voz-.

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy, no entendés nada de lo que te digo –Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo-.  
Ron, Hermione, vamos, no tiene sentido seguir hablando con el.

Rápidamente los tres amigos se dirigieron a su sala común para descansar un poco.

Los grandes y confortables sillones se encontraban junto a la chimenea que parecía que hacia poco había sido prendida. Se sentaron y Hermione sin dudar, se dirigió rápidamente a Harry para preguntarle lo sucedido en la clase de Snape.

-Harry, todavía sigo sin entender que fue lo que sucedió hoy en clase y además con Malfoy.

-Creo que las clases de Snape se volvieron un poco aburridas para mi –Comenzó a explicar el moreno a sus amigos-, por eso quise distenderme por un rato y comencé a mirar alrededor y no se porque motivo en un momento... –rápidamente frenó y comenzó a pensar-

-En un momento que Harry –preguntó Ron con impaciencia-.

Harry recordó que justo en ese momento cruzó su mirada con la de Malfoy, pero todavía no entendía porque. Poco a poco, fue volviendo a la realidad en donde sus amigos lo interrogaban sobre lo sucedido.

-Harry¿qué sucede, te quedaste mudo? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.-

-¡Ho, lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo. –contestó volviendo completamente en si-

-Si, ya vemos que te quedaste pensando en algo, y parece que es importante porque tu cara se ha puesto completamente roja –añadió Ron-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Ron?. –Dijo Harry aturdido-

-Pues si no me crees mírate al espejo. –termino diciendo el pelirrojo señalando uno junto a la ventana de la sala-

Harry se acercó rápidamente, y noto que sus dos mejillas lucían un tono rojizo un tanto oscuro. No entendía nada, porque tuvo tal reacción. No le había pasado nada importante en el día, tan solo lo de Malfoy... lo de... lo de Mal... ¡MALFOY!.

-"¿Qué me sucedió, tuve esta reacción por aquella estupidez con Malfoy?".

"Jajaja... si, justo. Por su culpa tengo que hacer otro trabajo y encima me sonrojo por pensar en el".

Continuó observándose hasta que recupero su tono natural y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

-¿Y bien?. –dijo Ron clavándole los ojos.-. ¿En qué estabas pensando para ponerte así?.

-La verdad, no se.

-Harry, podes seguir con lo que estabas diciendo. –dijo Hermione incorporándose a la charla-. No terminaste de contarnos porqué tuviste ese problema con Snape.

-Ha, si. Bueno en realidad fue porque en un momento me quedé mirando fijamente algo y no me di cuenta de que podría pillarme. –terminó de contestar Harry-.

-¿Entonces que sucedió que Malfoy luego se acerco a gritarte?

-Pues no estoy muy seguro porqué. –Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-

-Ho, nunca parará. Parece que ese es el oficio de Malfoy. –dijo Ron con repugnancia-.

Harry se sentía fatal, no entendía por qué les había mentido a sus amigos, porque tan solo había cruzado una simple mirada con Malfoy, nada mas que eso.

Permanecieron allí hasta la hora de la cena. Luego cada uno se dirigió a su habitación donde se dispusieron a dormir.

Harry no podía dormir, ya que lo que había sucedido lo dejó dando vueltas y vueltas. Como no aguantó mas, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines ya que a esa hora todos se encontraban durmiendo y con su capa de invisibilidad seria difícil de atrapar.

Rápidamente tomo su bata, su capa y se fue. Era una bella noche, llena de estrellas las cuales estaban acompañadas por la luna iluminándolo todo.

Antesde sacarse su capa miro todo el jardín para ver si alguien estaba dando vueltas, pero al notar su soledad, se la sacó y se sentó en el banco a contemplar el cielo. Permaneció así un largo rato, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien se sentó junto a el, pero no vio quien era ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Al darse vuelta lo que menos imagino es que junto a él estaría Draco Malfoy, sentado luciendo su fino cabello dorado brillando, su piel extremadamente pálida bajo la luz de la luna sosteniendo sus piernas para entrar justo en el banco.

Harry se quedó mirándolo extrañado ya que no era propio de Malfoy escaparse a la noche.

-¿Qué haces acá?. –preguntó Harry suavemente.-

-Pues vengo a mirar el cielo y a pensar. –contestó con el mismo tono.-. ¿Vos?.

-Lo mismo. Además me sentía muy incómodo, no podía dormir.

-Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar cuando de golpe el Slytherin añadió.

¿-Qué fue lo que te ocurrió hoy en el aula?. Quedaste paralizado cuando me miraste.

Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo. –contestó el Gryffindor-. Pudo haber sido un impulso.

¿Eso crees?. Jaja, esta bien, intentaré creer eso.

Harry no entendía nada, se encontraba hablando con su gran enemigo Draco Malfoy como si fuesen amigos. Parecía un Draco completamente diferente al habitual.

Así continuaron hablando toda la noche hasta que en un momento Harry noto que en poco tiempo amanecería y si alguien los encontraba allí, tendrían muchos problemas.

-Sabes Malfoy, esta a punto de amanecer. Además de no haber dormido nada, si no regreso rápido a mi habitación nos pillaran y tendremos muchísimos problemas.

-Bueno, para mi no sería tan importante, pero vos tendrías ya dos problemas en tu lista. No es muy agradable, así que mejor yo también me voy.

Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Harry se colocó su capa de invisibilidad y con ella recorrió los amplios pasillos hasta llegar hasta su cuarto, entrar en su cama y poder recostarse, intentando simular que durmió allí.


	2. En la habitación

**o.O Capítulo 2: En la habitación O.o**

-Harry, arriba, arriba. ¡Harry!. Si no despertás rápido llegarás tarde a desayunar.

-Hay Ron, dame 5 minutos más.

-No Harry, no llegarás a tiempo y te perderás el rico desayuno de hoy. –dijo Ron lamiéndose los labios-.

-Anda vos solo. Decile a Hermione que voy a dormir un poco más. –contesto con una voz ronca-

-De acuerdo, vos te lo perdes de todos modos. –antes de irse con los demás integrantes de la habitación, el pelirrojo hizo una última pregunta-. ¿Te buscamos después?.

-No, Ron. Anda con Hermione a clase, a ver si de paso te sucede algo bueno.

-¡Harry!. –Contesto Ron con la cara tan roja como un tomate-.

-Era una broma, anda a desayunar y cerrame la puerta.

-De acuerdo, adiós.

La puerta se cerró luego de que salieron todos. Habría pasado media hora desde que se fueron sus amigos, cuando sintió que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Y ahora que te olvidaste Ron?. –Preguntó Harry agotado-

-No soy Weasley. –una voz fría invadió la habitación del gryffindor-

-"No será... no, imposible". ¡Draco¿Qué haces acá?. –pregunto ya que no entendía nada-

-Primero, para vos... Malfoy, nada de tuteo. Segundo, vine acá porque tenía que hablar con uno de tus compañeros de cuarto y al ver que no había nadie entre directamente.

-Ya veo, bueno por lo que ves, acá solamente estoy yo, por favor andate. –indicó el moreno señalando la puerta-.

-Que mal educado sos Potter, ya que estoy aquí, no queres que charlemos un ratito. –dijo el slytherin con ironía.-

-Primero, tengo sueño y no quiero hablar. Segundo si alguien te ve acá van a pensar cualquier cosa y no quiero que eso pase. –completo Harry al atrevimiento de Malfoy-.

-De acuerdo.

Rápidamente Malfoy se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. De golpe comenzaron a aparecer los demás compañeros de Harry y si Draco salía en ese momento, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

-Potter, creo que no voy a poder irme por el momento.- dijo asustado.-

-¿Qué querés decir con eso Malfoy, andate de una buena vez y dejame dormir.

-Es que los otros compañeros tuyos están subiendo y si me ven voy a perder mi dignidad de Slytherin.

-¿Qué!... rápido, metete debajo de mi cama. –dijo Harry levantando rápidamente sus sábanas y frazadas-. Ahora si te ven vas a perder tu orgullo, entonces para que entraste a la habitación¿no lo ibas a perder igual?.

-No es lo mismo, Potter. Nunca lo vas a entender. –susurro Draco antes de que los demás cruzaran la puerta-.

Era un batallón, todos juntos ingresaron a la habitación y tomaron rápido sus libros y demás cosas para dirigirse a sus clases. Todos observaban a Harry, ya que él seguía "durmiendo".

Luego de unos minutos, todos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Ya podes salir, Malfoy. –Dijo Harry luego de asegurarse de que no estarían cerca-.

-Ya me estaba cansando de estar ahí. Bueno me voy.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo en ese momento al girar la perilla, noto que algo andaba mal. ¡No giraba!. Estaban atrapados los dos en la habitación, y las ventanas no iban a ser útiles ya que era muy alto donde se encontraban.

-Emmm... hay otro problema Potter. –dijo Malfoy desviando su mirada a la puerta mientras hablaba.-. La perilla no gira, creo que estamos atrapados.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Malfoy?... ¡Nos encerraste!.

-Porqué que me acusas a mi de que se haya roto la perilla, si sus puertas son malas a mi no me eches la culpa.

Harry se acerco a la ventana a ver si podía encontrar a alguien para que lo ayudaran a salir de allí. De pronto sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse sin parar. Continuó un rato mas mirando a ver si ocurría un milagro, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano que lo tomo por la cintura. Su corazón acelero mas, hasta el punto de que no sabia como más retener esa sensación. ¿Porqué le sucedía eso?. Cuando noto que se incorporada otra mano a su cintura no soporto mas la presión y dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Malfoy.

Este, comenzó a subir una de sus manos hasta llegar a enredarse con sus oscuros cabellos. Fue un instante de debilidad para Harry, donde Malfoy aprovecho para manejarlo.

Sus caras cada vez se acercaban mas a tal punto que sus narices comenzaron un jugueteo inocente del cual Harry no podía salir ya que se encontraba en estado vulnerable a cualquier cosa. Pronto ese jugueteo termino, cuando sus labios se unieron. Rápidamente el slytherin introdujo su lengua sin darle opción a Harry. Una guerra comenzó a desatarse allí, ninguno cedía, hasta que por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que parar y respirar.

Fue en ese instante que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros recobro el conocimiento luego de tal acto y aprovecho para separarlo empujándolo lejos de él.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy?. –Grito Harry asustado-.

-Vamos Potter, me vas a decir que no te gusto. –dijo el slytherin fríamente-.

-Eso a vos no te importa.

-Pues si... sabés, siempre quise saber como besabas. Lo haces bastante bien, aunque tenés que seguir practicando un poco más. –Terminó diciendo con absoluta ironía-.

-Cerra el pico. Solo servís para decir tonterías. Además no tenes ningún derecho a besarme. –volvió a gritar el moreno.-

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy. –se acomodo su capa y se dirigió hasta la puerta-.  
Sacó su varita y apuntando a la perilla pronunció: "Alojo mora".

-¡Maldito, todo este tiempo tuviste tu varita y no fuiste capaz de usarla. Lo hiciste a propósito.

-Vos también tenés la tuya justo allí –señaló la pequeña mesita junto a su cama-, me parece que tampoco querías que me fuera. –le dijo con una sonrisa hacia el costado.-

-¡Andate!. –grito Harry-.

-Bye Potter.

De a poco fue desapareciendo del lugar dejando solamente, su colonia fresca. Harry se encontraba de rodillas junto a la ventana, sin poder aguantar mas las lágrimas retenidas. Una angustia lo invadió al mismo tiempo que sentía que aquel beso había sido único.

Sin mas fuerzas cayo rendido en el piso, sollozando por lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Se encontraba muy confundido. ¿Porqué respondió al beso de él?. ¿Será que cuando se puso rojo aquel día luego de la clase de Snape, fue por Malfoy?. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?. ¿Qué sentía Malfoy por el?. ¿Estaría jugando simplemente?. Todas esas preguntas invadían sin parar la cabeza de Harry. De pronto un escalofrió se hizo presente. Lentamente intentó recuperarse y se acostó sobre su cama. Estuvo varios minutos intentando poner su mente en blanco y disminuir la excitación a causa del episodio anteriormente ocurrido, sin lograr resultados positivos. ¿Porqué Malfoy le afectaba tanto?. Podría haber seguido así el resto del día, cuando miró el reloj y vio que llegaría tarde a clases. Como pudo tomo sus libros, se cambió y corrió.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca llegué.

En el próximo capítulo se pone mas interesante..


	3. Encuentro íntimo

**o.O Encuentro íntimo O.o**

Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, esquivando a todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo e intentando que no se le caigan los libros, como un equilibrista en la cuerda floja.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y luego entro. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban charlando, otros completando informes que debían, etc.

Se acercó a su banco, se sentó e intento descansar un minuto mas antes de que llegara el profesor, recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos suavemente cuando sus amigos se acercaron a hablarle:

-Harry¿dónde estabas?. Pensamos que no llegabas.- dijo Ron.-

-Me quedé encerrado en la habitación, me parece que van a tener que arreglar la puerta o sino quedaremos encerrados. –contesto el muchacho todavía con su cara gacha-

De pronto, una voz ajena invadió los oídos de Harry haciéndolo estremecerse:

-Buenos días Potter. –dijo Malfoy mirando como el moreno continuaba en su posición-.

-¿Qué es lo que querés Malfoy? –interrumpió Hermione interponiéndose-.

-Y a vos quien te habló. No te metas en temas que no te interesan.

-¡Maldito Malfoy, andate de acá. –La voz de Ron comenzaba a elevarse-

-Hablaremos luego Potter. –mirando al pelirrojo y a su compañera a los ojos, desafiándolos, dio media vuelta y se fue a su banco-

Pronto, ambos amigos miraron a Harry como continuaba derribado, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin mover un solo músculo. Parecía muerto en vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando el profesor se hizo presente y todos regresaron a sus lugares.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos, cuando Harry comenzó a sentir que ardía por dentro, la cabeza de daba vueltas y sus ojos se cerraban solos. No dudo un instante y pidió ir a la enfermería por sus actuales síntomas. Al llegar, se recostó en una cama y al rato se durmió. Poco tiempo después de haber conciliado el sueño, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Al hacer tanto ruido hizo que Harry despertara y comenzó a escuchar la conversación:

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede Sr. Malfoy?. –pregunto la enfermera tomando la temperatura al muchacho.-

-Creo que he tomado frío por la noche. –contestó fingiendo una cara de dolor-

-Bueno, recuéstese y cuando se sienta mejor, puede irse.

-De acuerdo.

La enfermera se retiró de la habitación, dejando solamente a los dos muchachos.

Harry se encontraba temblando nuevamente. ¿Qué hacia Malfoy en la enfermería?.

Por un instante intento calmarse y volverse a dormir, pero los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca no lo dejo, entonces no dudo en interrogarlo:

-Malfoy¿Qué es lo que haces acá?. –pregunto Harry volteando para mirar a la cama donde se encontraba.-

La cara del moreno se puso completamente blanca al darse cuenta que el slytherin no se encontraba en su cama, sino ¡Junto a él!.

-¡Qué haces acá!. –rápidamente se corrió para alejarse lo mas que pudo, sin abandonar su lugar-.

-Pues te observo, Potter. Te ves muy bien. –dijo Draco mirándolo de pies a cabeza-.

-Si te sentís mal, acostate en TU cama. No me molestes, tengo el ánimo por el piso. –dijo Harry tomando sus sábanas y girando, mostrándole su espalda en símbolo de rechazo-.

-Potter¿Estás así por lo del beso de hoy?. –dijo el rubio acercándose mas al muchacho de cabellos oscuros-

-No. –respondió directamente volteándose para mirar el rostro de Malfoy.-. Solamente no me siento con ánimos porque no dormí.

-Muy bien Potter, te voy a dejar, pero antes...

Fue un instante donde Harry no pudo detener aquel beso que el slytherin le robo. Parecía un beso más suave que el de la mañana, mas dulce, más jugoso y carnoso.

Harry ya no sentía rechazo a los besos de Malfoy, ya que había aceptado que sus sentimientos no eran mas de odio, sino de un querer bastante cercano al amor.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse lentamente como una danza única e irresistible. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a deslizarse mas, de arriba abajo por la espalda de Harry. Ya nada importaba alrededor, parecía un momento increíble, único.

Poco a poco, las manos del slytherin comenzaron a bajar y lentamente se fue acomodando, quedando completamente sobre él.

Mantuvieron su mirada fijamente en el otro por un momento, cuando volvieron a besarse.

Fueron desvistiéndose lentamente entre besos, caricias, jugueteos, hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

El rubio comenzó a mirar el hermoso pecho de Harry con lujuria, su mayor deseo era recorrer cada rincón de el. Sin dudarlo mas, se acerco, y comenzó a besar su cuello y así fue bajando marcando un delicioso camino hasta llegar a un pezón. Allí se detuvo y con su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, jugo, lo mordisqueo, lo besó, etc. Harry comenzó a gemir de placer. Con esas reacciones Draco seguía tentándose mas y no tenia ganas de terminar nunca aquel jugueteo.

Luego de haber degustado un rato, volvió a subir hacia Harry y lo beso profundamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña erección que presentaba el gryffindor.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cesó aquel beso, y con su lengua fue recorriendo en línea recta su tronco.

La cara de Harry estaba completamente roja de la excitación. Mirando a Draco fijamente, notó cual sería su próximo destino con lo que se estremeció al pensar en el futuro placer que le harían vivir.

Lentamente Draco se acerco a su próximo plato, y lo comenzó a lamer disfrutándolo como si fuese lo último que haría. Continuó por un rato, con un placentero fondo que se basaba en los amplios gemidos de Harry.

Al mismo tiempo, como sus manos pedían acción, las deslizo con destino a los glúteos del moreno, para apretujarlos, amasarlos, y poder ayudar así a llegar más rápido al clímax.

Continuo a un ritmo lento, hasta que se dio cuenta también de su erección. Decidió retirar una de sus manos de los glúteos de Harry e intento acomodar los movimientos de sus dos manos al mismo ritmo. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó la situación en la que se encontraba Draco, entonces entre gemidos pudo decirle:

- No hagas eso Draco, ven que yo también quiero participar.

A partir de eso, todas las posiciones cambiaron y ambos continuaron así, entre medio de gemidos y movimientos con las caderas, hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax deseado. Fue entonces cuando ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, con sus cuerpos sudosos exponiendo el gran placer que acababan de vivir. Continuaron allí un rato, ya que la enfermera no llegaría hasta dentro de media hora.

Un gran silencio volaba por la gran habitación, cuando...

-Harry¿qué es lo que sientes en este momento?.-preguntó Draco mirándolo a los ojos-.

-Amor. –dijo Harry abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo-.

Quedaron así un tiempo hasta que decidieron vestirse e irse a sus dormitorios a tomar un baño.

Cuando Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de la enfermería, no alcanzo a tomar la perilla cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro e hizo que girara, encontrándose con un apasionante beso que lo hizo temblar. Al separarse, lo miro y lo abrazó de tal forma que sus sentimientos salieron a la luz.

-Te amo. Te amo como nunca ame a nadie y no sé porque. Hasta ayer no podía ni verte, pero luego del primer beso que me diste en la habitación, comencé a dudar. Estaba angustiado, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, de que destrozaras mi corazón. –dijo el moreno entre sollozos.-

-Pues te equivocaste, porque yo también te amo. Pensaba que solamente tenia curiosidad en vos, pero veo que lo que siento va mas halla de eso. –dijo el rubio conteniéndolo-.

* * *

Sept... we... capi 3... terminado D

MmM... un review de antes tengo que alcarar ;P

¿Cómo Draco entró en Griffindor? jeje... we... en un momento cuando habló con Harry dijo que no habia nadie.. osea, tipo al cuadrito lo puede engañar (ahora habria que ver que se le ocurre).  
mMm... we... x ahi, me faltó un poco de precisión, sorry P

Piensen que es el primer Fic que hago :(

Esperen ahora el 4, que ya lo arreglaré. Trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda. Esque ahora empezaron las clases y muchas tareas.

Bue... me despido... Saludos!


	4. El grupo menos esperado

**o.O Capítulo 4: El grupo menos esperado O.o**

Luego de la gran confesión, se separaron, respiraron ligeramente para tranquilizar sus cuerpos y se separaron en el pasillo al tomar direcciones opuestas.

Mientras caminaba, sus piernas temblaban de tal forma que no le permitían mantener un paso ligero y directo. Sus manos parecían vibrar sin parar, haciéndole más difícil el completo equilibrio que intentaba obtener.

Al llegar frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, pronuncio la contraseña entre tantos titubeos que no accedió hasta volver a respirar, ponerse firme y mejorar su tono de voz.

En la sala, sentada en el sillón se encontraba Hermione, terminando una de las tarea de pociones que les habían asignado.

Al verla, no dudó en lo que su amiga pensaría y corrió a abrazarla.

Hermione quedó desconcertada. ¿Qué le sucedía a su amigo, porqué actuaba raramente desde la mañana?. Todo esto la preocupo de tal forma, que respondió al abrazo de Harry mientras este lloraba.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry¿Porqué lloras?. Me estás asustando.

-Estoy confundido. Acabo de hacer algo que no se si estuvo bien. –dijo mientas se secaba algunas lágrimas-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry?.

Este se ruborizó, hasta llegar a parecer un tomate ardiendo en llamas.

-Pues veras, me cuesta contarte esto porque no sé como llegarías a tomarlo. Lo que sucedió hace un rato fue que...

No alcanzó a pronunciar más palabras, ya que en ese momento, el pelirrojo se hizo presente en la habitación entre gritos de espanto.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. ¡Auxilio!.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?. –pregunto Hermione alterada-.

-¡Una... una... una ARAÑA!. En mi cabeza¡¡en mi cabeza tenía una araña!. –dijo Ron aumentando mas el tono de voz-.

Ninguno de los dos pudo enojarse por semejante acto que acababa de armar su amigo, ya que su fobia por las arañas era la única contra que se encontraba en Ron, bueno, además de comilón, pero eso no era nada malo para ellos.

Aquella declaración que estaba a punto de darle a su amiga, hizo que el moreno se ruborizara. No podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Draco besándolo, acariciándolo, abrazándolo... era mucho.

-¡Ho no, Harry!. Te volviste a poner rojo. En que estarás pensando. –dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.-

-Jaja, no en lo mismo que estas pensando vos. –respondió con una sonrisa falsa.-

Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar el libro que nos pidieron en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, a ver si por no llevarlo me vuelven a bajar la nota.

-Dale, te esperamos.

En ese momento subió rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su libro para clase. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo por suerte.

Iban caminando lentamente por los pasillos, ya que les sobraba tiempo. En ese momento, Harry sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño. Claro, tanto fue lo que le sucedió que no tuvo tiempo de ir. Se disculpo con sus amigos, y fue corriendo, sin pensar en nada más.

Al doblar en la esquina, tropezó y calló al piso, extraviando de por medio sus gafas. Comenzó entonces a tantear por el piso a ver si las encontraba, cuando escucho una voz que le decía:

-Trata de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, Potter. –dijo acercándole las gafas.-

Era inconfundible, aquel tono, aquella manera en que lo llamaban, obviamente era Draco.

Una felicidad lo recorrió por dentro. Tomo aire por un minuto para disminuir sus pulsaciones, mientras seguía escuchando.

-Agarralas rápido, tengo que llegar a DCAO enseguida, no quiero tener alguna falta por eso.

-Lo siento. –respondió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y se paraba.-

Gracias.

Lo miró unos instantes y continuo su camino esquivando a Harry de por medio. Quedó aun mas desorbitado.

Luego de terminar con lo que lo inquietaba, corrió hasta el aula, que para su suerte no había comenzado. Se acercó a sus amigos, y continuó con una charla que habían dejado por la mitad cuando tuvo que ausentarse.

Luego de unos instantes de puro alboroto en el aula, el profesor ingreso en ella y comenzó con su presentación.

-Yo soy su nuevo profesor de DCAO, el profesor Mintch. Su anterior profesor, tuvo serios problemas los cuales no mencionaremos, por lo tanto lo sustituiré por el resto del año.

Todos los susurros a medida que continuaba hablando el profesor, aumentaban mas y mas, transformando el aula en un circo.

-A ver a ver, les pediré un poco de silencio y mucha atención a lo que voy a decir ahora, ya que creo que les va a gustar a muchos.

Estuve averiguando sobre el programa que llevaba su anterior profesor, su mecanismo de enseñanza, sus futuras excursiones, trabajos grupales, orales, evaluaciones, y decidí que cancelare todo.

Ante esta noticia, todos los alumnos no reaccionaron de mejor manera, que saltando, gritando, aplaudiendo, entre otras cosas.

De pronto, un chisteo mas del profesor, volvió a regularizar la situación del curso.

-No he terminado de explicarles porqué tome esa medida. Bueno, les pido que me escuchen.

A cambio de tantos orales, evaluaciones, trabajos prácticos, etc. etc., decidí esto:

Lo que se iba a aprender durante el año, acerca de hechizos y teoría, se aprenderá normalmente. Pero en vez de evaluar lo aprendido por etapas, se hará un examen integrador a fin de año, en donde se evaluara todo. Esto, se realizará en un lugar desbordado de soledad, no obtendrán ayuda, se cuidaran solos ante cualquier peligro que surja, contaran con alimentos básicos para sobrevivir, los cuales tendrán que medir apropiadamente. Si ante alguna "batalla", no llegan a ganar a su oponente y corren peligro sus vidas, serán ayudados por profesores que acudirán a su rescate en menos de 10 segundos, pero en consecuencia, perderán la posibilidad de aprobar el tercer reto. Esto sería lo mas importante. ¿Hasta aquí, alguna pregunta?.

Una mano se disipaba entre todos.

-Si señorita.

-Profesor¿los grupos los decidiremos nosotros?

-Para su mala suerte, no. Los grupos serán sorteados en este mismo momento, ya que dentro de poco comenzaran con uno de los primeros desafíos. Este que les conté es el tercero, que es el mas importante. Mas que nada es para avisarles y estimularlos a aprender mas.

Muy bien, díganme ustedes. Elegimos primero los grupos o les explico los dos primeros retos.

Una multitud de voces, gritó inmediatamente:

-¡SORTIEMOS LOS GRUPOS PROFESOR!

-Muy bien, he escrito todos sus nombres en cada papelito y los he puesto aquí adentro.

Comenzaremos con los sorteos:

... Bones y... Granger

Longbottom y... Wasley

Parkinson y... Zabini

Y los nombres seguían corriendo hasta que le toco el turno a Harry

... Potter y... Malfoy

-- Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Todos miraban las caras de ambos, las cuales se mostraban inexpresivas. --

-Muy bien, ahora que están todos los grupos armados, les explicaré el primer reto que presentaran pronto ya que forma parte de la nota final y si no lo hacen, no podrán continuar con el segundo y menos con el tercero.

* * *

We... hasta acá por hoy P

Perdón por las repeticiones, recuerden que es el primer fic de toda mi vida... jeje

Saludos!


	5. Comenzando con los retos

**o.O Capítulo 5: Comenzando con los retos O.o**

-El primer reto consiste en responder una serie de preguntas, separando y demostrando las diferencias entre tres importantes cosas: hechizo, encantamiento y maldición. Al tener estos tres resueltos, tendrán que buscar lo que hacen diferentes tipos de pociones al ingerirlas, características, ingredientes u otras características que también estarán en el pergamino que luego repartiré.

El segundo reto, es el que los llevara a la convivencia durante 2 días, estudiando diferentes tipos de plantas, completamente aislados. Aquí como no corren ningún tipo de peligro, no son ayudados por los profesores. Al terminar sus días, el que mas información junta de todos los grupos es el que recibe mas puntos.

Bueno, luego de estas explicaciones bastante importantes les repartiré el primer reto, donde se indican las pociones a buscar. Pero antes... les pediré que se sienten por pareja.

Rápidamente los alumnos se juntaron con su compañero de retos.

En el caso de Harry, este fue quien se acerco a Draco, ya que se encontraba en una de las ultimas filas distraído. La clase de DCAO no le gustaba para nada.

Al ubicarse todos en sus lugares, el profesor tomo la pila de su escritorio, y recorriendo los pasillos visito cada mesa deseándoles suerte a sus alumnos.

Cuando termino de repartir, dio el resto de la clase para que pudiesen leer tranquilamente para ir informándose de lo que necesitarían para empezar a contestar las preguntas.

-Muy bien Potter, parece que nos tocaron las más difíciles.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?.

-1) Deberán diferenciar los hechizos, los encantamientos y las maldiciones.

Esto creo que es fácil, pero nos será aun mas si buscamos un libro en la biblioteca cuando salimos de acá.

-Yo lo buscaré. Creo saber cual escoger, es muy completo y me sirvió en otros años.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por un reto de esta materia, Potter. –dijo el rubio extrañado.-

-La verdad que no se, pero me parece interesante este tipo de retos.

En realidad a Harry le entusiasmaba el hecho de trabajar con aquel muchacho con el que vivió su primer noche de amor. Pero el parecía normal, como si no recordara aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando lo abrazó, cuando lo beso y cuando le hizo sentir a él toda la pasión que había estado escondiendo.

Al poco tiempo de leer los pergaminos, termino la hora del profesor. Todos se levantaron y fueron directamente al gran comedor para avanzar con algunas cosas que ya sabían.

Sus dos amigos salieron rápidamente, dejándolo atrás. Cuando decidió intentar alcanzarlos, su cuerpo respondió hacia atrás. Una mano lo había tomado de su buzo haciéndolo caer de espaldas completamente a uno de los pasillos de al lado.

Le dolía la cabeza, sus ojos daban vueltas. Cuando pudo abrirlos y divisar bien en donde estaba, noto que se encontraba solo, y junto a el una hermosa mirada color plata que lo invadía por completo, que revisaba cada rincón de su interior, dejándolo expuesto a cualquier cosa. En un instante donde parpadeo, los labios de aquel rubio, se unieron con los de él. Se encontraban tirados en el piso, a un costado de aquel pasillo transitado por todo el alumnado. Su beso se profundizo mas y mas, hasta producir en Harry un fuego que comenzaba a surgir de su interior, y que le presionaba el pecho.

Luego de un rato, cesó. Lo miró a los ojos y cerro los suyos recordando aquel momento donde conoció a Draco internamente.

Lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar, cuando de golpe, comenzaron a oírse pasos del otro lado del pasillo.

Se levantaron del piso rápidamente e iniciaron una falsa conversación mientras alumnos de primer año pasaban delante suyo, demostrando una mirada de importante extrañes al ver enemigos intensos juntos.

Pronto se fueron, pero ya no era momento de volver a lo anterior. Entonces Draco irrumpió el silencio.

-Harry¿iras a buscar el libro ahora?

-Si, espero que la biblioteca no desborde. –respondió todavía con un leve tono colorado en sus mejillas.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si después de la cena, nos reunimos así adelantamos las respuestas?. Podríamos pasar al segundo reto rápidamente.

-Si, pero yo estoy cansado, necesitaría dormir un poco.

-Esta bien. Entonces intenta encontrar esas respuestas para mañana por la tarde, yo tratare de buscar lo de las pociones, así haremos mas rápido. ¿Qué te parece?.

-Muy bien. Para mañana tendré todo listo. –contesto firmemente-.

-Me sorprendes, Potter. –dijo el rubio, comenzando con su tono irónico.-

-Pues ya te dije que no se porque motivo ahora me gusta este reto. Tal vez si sepa, pero nunca te lo voy a decir. –dijo riéndose-.

-Jaja, adiós Potter. Termina eso para mañana .

Así se alejo lentamente hasta perderlo con la mirada. Harry no aguantaba mas, sentía que moriría por Draco si no lo tenia cerca. Lo quería para el, lo deseaba inocentemente, lo soñaba por las noches. Y para mas, el rubio, jugueteaba con sus labios, haciéndolo arder por dentro y despertando aquel deseo de poseerlo ahí, no importara con quien estuviera, era tan fuerte esa sensación, que solo le importaba Draco.

Pero¿Sentiría lo mismo por Harry?. O simplemente se trataba de un juego de amor para pasar los ratos, para saciar esos vicios, para tranquilizar su pecho.

Ojala sintiera lo mismo.

Allí estaba Harry, todavía en el pasillo, sosteniéndose con una mano el corazón que parecía que le iba a salir para afuera e iba a correr hacia los brazos de Draco.

Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizar sus sentimientos, se dirigió firme hacia la biblioteca a buscar el libro de hechizos y maldiciones, y otro para los encantamientos.

Se sentó en una de las amplias mesas, para así poder trabajar mas cómodo. Comenzó a ojear el libro, cuando encontró por fin el primer significado:

. Encantamientos: Aplicar magia a las personas o a los objetos para conseguir determinados fines.

Era simple pero lo mejor que encontró en 3 libros que leyó con diferentes definiciones.

Luego de 15 minutos de leer y leer, no pude encontrar una buena definición acerca de los hechizos, entonces con un poco de lógica, armo esta:

. Hechizos: Dar uso de la magia, sin necesidad de aplicarla a nada, para conseguir determinados fines.

Sonaba bastante creíble, y era lo que en realidad era.

Rápidamente se apresuro, y copió la última de todas.

. Maldición: Aplicar magia oscura contra una persona u objeto para fines no aprobados por el Ministerio de Magia. El Ministerio de Magia de cada país determina cuales son las maldiciones.

Esa era perfecta, la mejor de todas. Por suerte termino, ya que era poquito.

Se acercó a los estantes, puso los libros en su lugar, recogió sus cosas y se fue a descansar.

* * *

Mien... esperen al próximo que ya casi lo termino.

Promto el capi 6 D

Saludos!


	6. Reunión en el pasillo

**o.O Capítulo 6: Reunión en el pasillo O.o**

En aquella habitación verdosa, sentado sobre su cama, se encontraba Draco, pensativo. Alrededor suyo una inmensa fila de libros de pociones lo acompañaban. Estaba concentrado, sus ojos se fundían en aquellos extensos párrafos que alguna vez fueron aburridos para él.

Sus pálidas manos, mimaban las deterioradas hojas del libro una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos se movían en línea horizontal.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino con la lista de las pociones y lo que básicamente tendría que explicarse de cada una.

Tomo su cabeza con sus manos. ¡No encontraba nada!. Cada vez que lograba concentrarse, volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordaba como había sido el encuentro con Harry en la enfermería, lo que había pasado luego y para rematarlo, no podía borrar aquel beso que le dio en el pasillo.

De pronto, volvió a la realidad. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, y se dijo:

"-Tranquilizate Draco¿Qué es lo que te esta sucediendo últimamente?. Si tan solo es una diversión. Jaja, pobre, hasta creyó mi declaración."

Si alguien lo hubiese visto en ese momento, pensaría que estaría loco.

Entonces se detuvo unos instantes, se levantó de la cama, abrió sus ventanas y se asomó al balcón. Era una tarde espléndida, parecía un desperdició encontrarse dentro del castillo.

Al ver como los rayos del sol iluminaban el hermoso paisaje, le entraron mas ganas de ir afuera y no hacer nada.

Decidió tomarse unos minutos de descanso. De alguna forma hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Al rato, noto algo negro que sobresalía del árbol que se encontraba frente a él. Le llamo la atención ya que no era un lugar frecuentado. Intentó moverse mas y mas hasta que logro ver gran parte de la cara de esta persona.

-Po... ¿Potter?. ¿Qué hará ahí?. –se preguntaba con extrañes.-

Quedó mirándolo fijamente, como su pie se movía lentamente, como sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban lentamente, hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-¡Harry¿Dónde estás?.

El Gryffindor miro hacia atrás, se levantó rápidamente y se escondió detrás del árbol observando como aquella persona seguía preguntando por él.

-¡Harry!... ¡Si te agarro, te mato!. –sin duda era la voz de Hermione. ¿Qué le habría hecho, esa conducta era impropia de la muchacha.-

Poco a poco, la voz se fue perdiendo mientras se alejaba. La mano del moreno comenzó a revolotear con su cabello como señal de alivio. En ese instante, sintió que alguien lo observaba y al levantar los ojos, vio en el balcón al rubio que rápidamente echaba su cuerpo a tierra para... ¿no ser visto?.

Entonces se escuchó.

-¿Porqué te escondes, Draco?. Sé que estás ahí, salí de una vez.

-Bueno, acá estoy Potter¿qué querés?. –dijo con arrogancia.-

-Creo que eso me corresponde preguntar a mi. –respondió entre carcajadas.-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar con vos, para eso nos vemos esta noche. Por cierto, no lo olvides. Junto a la biblioteca hay un pasillo bastante amplio. Ahí podremos trabajar cómodos. Te espero a las 11:00 en punto

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento, volvió a ingresar a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama y en menos de 30 minutos completo todo lo que pedía el profesor.

La noche llegó lentamente para Harry, quien esperaba ansioso el momento para encontrarse con Draco.

Justo a las 10:30, empezó a organizar lo poco que le toco buscar, tomo sus libros y apuntes extras. Caminaba lentamente para no llegar antes, tal vez parecería un... ¿impaciente, jaja, cualquier cosa podría pasar por la cabeza del Slytherin en ese momento.

Al llegar al pasillo, noto que su compañero no estaba, si, había llegado mucho antes. El lugar era bastante amplio, con escasos muebles, pero los necesarios para que trabajaran como máximo 3 grupos. Se acercó y colocó sus materiales sobre una de las mesas y se sentó. Al no saber que hacer para pasar el tiempo, decidió revisar nuevamente lo que había encontrado, así, si había algún error, se lo ahorraría de oírlo de Draco. Quería reducir la cantidad de discusiones a la hora de sentarse a estudiar juntos.

Mientras continuaba hojeando su cuaderno, sintió un calorcito en su espalda y una voz acompañando:

-Baya Potter, me sorprendes, hasta llegas antes que yo.

Harry al escuchar esto, no dudo en saber quien era; aquel tono de voz, aquella situación que se presentó, quien mas podría hacer semejante cosa. Volteó para poder observar a su compañero.

Allí parado vestido con sus túnicas refulgentes, luciendo su hermoso cabello; era perfecto pensaba Harry, cada rincón, no importaba lo que hacia, o lo que le decía. Lo quería y eso no iba a cambiar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo quedarás mirándome¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?. –dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a Harry.-

Un silencio invadió el lugar, dando un ambiente incómodo. No se andaba con ganas de empezar su noche de trabajo con peleas absurdas.

Simulando no haber escuchado lo que le dijo, le pregunto:

-¿Pudiste terminar lo de las pociones?.

-Si, aunque me llamó la atención lo que nos pidió para cada una. Creo que esto lo tendríamos que ver con Snape. Yo podría preguntarle si lo que tengo esta bien.

-Bueno, yo encontré las definiciones, las busqué en muchos libros, pero lamentablemente no se podía armar algo muy completo. –termino de decir disminuyendo considerablemente su tono de voz.-

-Esta bien, pero has buscado.

-Igual traje algunos libros, por ahí si buscamos, encontremos algo más. Estas definiciones son muy complejas.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar en los cuatro libros que pudo sustraer de la biblioteca.

Parecía que luego de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, el ambiente de trabajo era mas pacifico, las ironías de Draco habían disminuido considerablemente, por lo tanto Harry no se veía obligado a pelear constantemente con su adorado Slytherin.

Entre tanto silencio, Harry comenzó a bostezar.

-Draco, podríamos parar unos instantes. –pregunto con sus ojos casi cerrados.-

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter. –contestó inmediatamente sin levantar los ojos del libro.-

-Tan solo un instante¿si?.

-¡No, tenemos que terminar esto. –respondió firmemente.-

-¡Ha, son solo 5 minutos, deja de quejarte.

-Así, sin hacer caso a sus retos, dejó de lado el libro y se recostó sobre sus brazos.-

Allí se encontraba Harry, con su cara angelical mientras descansaba unos instantes, Draco lo miraba lentamente, hasta que se le ocurrió algo para molestarlo.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido con la silla, y lentamente se desplazo hasta quedar ubicado detrás de él. Suavemente poso sus brazos a los costados e inclinando su cabeza, le susurró al oído.

-Te ves bastante excitante mientras duermes, Potter.

¡WaH, lo había asustado. Pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo había reaccionado a su acto, su piel se había erizado y lo había recorrido un escalofrió.

-¿Qué crees que haces?. –pregunto mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás y se alejaba de él.-

-Simplemente quise decirte lo que me inspirabas. Además¿porqué esa reacción, acaso no hemos vivido algo mas importante que esto.

Harry se ruborizó completamente. Al rubio le encantaba ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas tras algún acercamiento. Era tan divertido.

De a poco se fue acercando a él, cada paso que daba, era uno que retrocedía el otro.

-Vamos, Potter. ¿No tenés ganas de jugar un ratito?. –insistió.-

-Ahora tenemos que hacer el trabajo, así que no. –respondió firmemente, mientras seguía retrocediendo tras otro avance de su futuro captor.-

No le importaba lo que él quería, solamente tenía ganas de jugar un rato, de distraerse y que mejor manera que haciéndolo sonrojar. Si total era pura diversión, pura y exclusivamente diversión.

En un momento frenó, mientras Harry lo observaba. Parecía que estaba... ¿calculando algo?. Miró para arriba y luego bajo la mirada. Con sus dedos contó hasta tres, y dando rápidos pasos, acorraló al moreno contra la pared impidiéndole movilizarse.

-Sabes Potter, no me gusta dar vueltas. –dijo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda.-

Sus brazos se encontraban pegados a la pared, los cuales no podía despegar por la incomparable fuerza de su captor. Se acercó lentamente hacia su presa, lo miro, y lo besó profundamente. Al principió hubo un forcejeo, pero luego cedió y disfruto totalmente de aquel jugoso festín.

Tras unos minutos, sus bocas de separaron, seguidas de un jadeo mutuo acompañado por un cruce de miradas.

* * *

Weno... ahora lo que se viene... no estoy muy segura...

pero se va a poner mas interesante... ia tengo algunas ideas, jeje.

Saludos!


	7. ¡Me engañaste!

**o.O Capítulo 7¡Me engañaste! O.o**

Draco sonrió. En ese momento, su presa se encontraba completamente sonrojada, tiritando, avergonzado hasta la punta de sus pies.

A él no le alcanzaba, quería despertar mas emociones en él. Entonces, volvió a apoyar sus brazos sobre los del moreno aprisionándolo nuevamente, y se le acerco más. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, pegados.

Draco notó que aquella emoción había despertado otra parte de su cuerpo, bastante interesante que ya habría probado antes.

-Baya, baya. No solo reaccionaron tus mejillas. Veo que algo mas... –y miro hacia abajo.-

-¡Déjame!. ¡Sos un pervertido!. ¡No entendés que no es momento de jueguitos!. –dijo entre cortado.-

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por las tareas de DCAO?. Esa es la excusa mas estúpida que he oído. Vendele eso a otro. –dijo completamente enfurecido.-

-¡Me cansé!. ¡Me largo de acá!. Termina vos solo esto, yo así no sigo. –dijo mientras lo esquivaba y se dirigía a la mesa en busca de sus cosas.-

-No tan rápido. –dijo tomándolo del brazo.- .

-¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!. Cuando aprendas a ser educado, ahí hablamos, mientras tanto búscate a otro para tus jueguecitos. Veo que lo que yo siento no te importa, pensé que lo que me habías dicho era verdad, pero ahora comprendo que simplemente fue una de tus jugadas para molestarme. Pues esta bien, ríete de este estúpido Potter, pero esto se terminó.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo!. Deja de armar semejante espamento por un insignificante beso. –respondió mientras lo soltaba.-

-¡Ese es el problema Malfoy, para vos fue solo un INSIGNIFICANTE BESO, pero para mi eso es muy importante, y prefiero estar lejor tuyo, a tener que soportar tus "disparatecitos" en los que me veo incluido. -Cuando termino de decir eso, ya con sus libros en la mano, se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando atrás a un Draco completamente confundido.

¿Acaso no entendía que para el era importante, y que no era un juego?.-

A paso ligero fue caminando directamente hasta su sala, al estar frente al retrato, dijo la contraseña y entró. Se encontraba vacía, era tarde, todos estarían durmiendo.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Se puso su pijama silenciosamente y se acostó.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su rostro iluminado por la luna. Estaba destrozado, no entendía como podía amar a alguien tan... tan... insensible... frío... alguien incapaz de entender el verdadero sentimiento de amar.

Lloró toda la noche, no paraba de pensar en la horrible pelea que había tenido con Draco. Mientras secaba sus ultimas lágrimas, comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había pasado con él. También se hizo presente en su cabeza la gran mentira que le dijo ese día en la enfermería:

"Yo también te amo. Pensaba que solamente tenia curiosidad en vos, pero veo que lo que siento va mas halla de eso."

Se estremeció por completo. ¿Porqué solamente le pasaba eso a él?.

Ya era de día, cuando Ron comenzó a despertar a Harry a zarandazos.

-Harry, despierta o llegarás tarde a desayunar. Oye, Harry. ¡Harry!.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?. Hoy no voy a salir de este cuarto, dejame tranquilo. Perdoname, y decile a Hermione que hoy a la noche quiero hablar con ella. –respondió mientras continuaba cubierto por las sábanas y frazadas.-

-Bueno, cuando nos den el primer receso vendré a verte.

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme solo. No es por nada, pero verdaderamente necesito pensar en algunas cosas. –añadió entrecortado.-

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero si me necesitas, llámame. –contestó el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de salir de la habitación.-

Estaba solo, completa y absolutamente solo.

En clase de DCAO, los alumnos se agrupaban según lo había decidido el destino. El profesor comenzó a dar la explicación normal, cuando la interrumpió con una pregunta.

-Aquí, falta alguien... ¿Potter¿dónde está?. –preguntó mientras miraba al salón.-

-Hoy no se sentía bien, profesor. –dijo Ron levantando la mano.-

-¿Y que le sucedió exactamente?.

-No lo sé, parecía... triste. No me quiso decir exactamente.

-Muy bien –el profesor retomo su antiguo tono de voz.-, continuemos con la clase.

La oreja de tan solo un alumno en toda la clase paró verdaderamente la oreja para escuchar lo que el Weasley decía.

Se sentía culpable, si tan solo no lo hubiese besado por la fuerza.

¿Pero que le sucedía¿porqué se preocupaba por lo que le causaba a él sus actos?. Si tenía que sufrir con tal de darle el placer que merece, entonces sufriría. Pero una voz en su interior, seguía preguntándose¿qué estará haciendo ahora, llorará?.

En la habitación Harry seguía llorando, el dolor de cabeza que tenía era impresionante, pero eso no le importaba, sus sentimientos habían caído a un vacío, y no sabía si los recuperaría algún día.

Sintió ganas de abrazar a alguien, cuando se hoyo tocar la puerta.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie, quien quiera que seas, andate. –grito, mientras la puerta se abría sin prestar atención a las indicaciones del moreno.-

-¡Harry!. –era Hermione.- .¿Qué es lo que te sucede¿Porqué lloras así?. –dijo en tono preocupante.-

-Herm... Herm... Hermione¡¡yo le creía, yo pensé que me amaba como me había dicho, pero me mintió, me uso como un juguete!.

-¿De qué hablas Harry, no entiendo nada?.

-¡De Draco!. –contesto mientras sus lágrimas seguían apareciendo.-

-¡Ho, Dios mío!. ¡Harry, que fue lo que te hizo!. ¿En qué te mintió Malfoy?.

-El dijo que me amaba, Hermione. Cuando yo le confesé lo que sentía, el me correspondió, pero ayer por la noche... –no termino de contarle nada, ya que al recordarlo le venían mas ganas de llorar.-

-Ayer que Harry, por favor, contame.

-Ayer... me di cuenta de que solamente jugaba conmigo. Que simplemente esa declaración había sido para engañarme y usarme para satisfacer sus placeres. –y cayó sobre la muchacha abrazándola fuertemente.-

Hermione quedó paralizada. ¡Su amigo había tenido una aventura amorosa con Malfoy, pero ese maldito desgraciado lo había lastimado.

Hermione hervía por dentro, cuando lo viera lo aniquilaría. (n. de la a.: un poco perturbada la muchacha, pero bueno, cuando hay que defender a los amigos, se llega a cualquier cosa).

Trató de tranquilizarse y así calmar a Harry, no podía verlo así, derribado en sus pensamientos, sollozando por un ente, porque solamente así se podía referir a Malfoy.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Ya verás que todo se solucionara.

-No, no lo quiero ver nunca mas Hermione, me va a lastimar otra vez. –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-

-Bueno, ahora tenés que calmarte solamente. Tenés que concentrarte en que no te vea así, sino tal vez sea peor. Levantate de esa cama, y vamos a clase, tenés que distraerte. –dijo la muchacha intentando animarle de alguna manera.-

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme acá, creo que necesito tomar un baño y luego veo si me siento mejor y voy a clase. –contesto intentando simular una sonrisa.-

-Muy bien, duchate y después nos buscas. –y así, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.-

No lo dudo un instante, se levanto el también de la cama, tomo una toalla y se metió en el baño. Allí dentro se quitó sus gafas, su pijama, su bóxer, abrió el grifo y puso a llenar la bañera. Tenia ganas de recostarse y pensar, intentar relajarse entre el agua, despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento próximo a Malfoy. Al estar llena la bañera, se metió en ella y relajó todo su cuerpo. La tensión iba desapareciendo. Había agregado unas sales que había comprado la temporada pasada que le ayudaron mas a relajarse.

Entre los pasillos, un paso ligero iba completamente decidido.

Se paró frente al cuadro, abrió el papelito y pronunció la contraseña. La señora gorda miro unos instantes, y luego le dio la entrada a la sala común.. Ya estaba dentro, y por suerte no había nadie.

Subió lentamente al cuarto de los chicos. Cuando entró en el, estaba desierto. Vio la cama del único ocupante que sabía que estaba, revisó sus sábanas y notó que la almohada estaba un centímetro desnivelada. Al quererla arreglar, ya que era le encantaba el orden, vio por debajo de esta un diario.

Sin duda era el diario de Harry, escucho ruidos en el baño por lo que notó que se encontraba allí. Intento no abrirlo, pero su curiosidad no pudo con su genio y comenzó a ojearlo hasta que encontró algo interesante:

"... ¡No aguanto más, tengo que descargarme aunque sea de esta forma. Estoy perdido en la oscuridad de mi mente, aquella luz que había empezado a aparecer entre tanta negrura dio su adiós esta noche, y lo peor, es el porqué.

_Lo intentaré borrar de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón y mi alma, pero eso me costará mucho, años tal vez. Bueno a lo que voy es que¡ el maldito me mintió!._

_Jugó con mi corazón todo este tiempo. Me besó fuertemente mientras me burlaba, y luego cuando miré sus ojos, me di cuenta que esa no era la mirada de siempre, sino que la fría y estúpida mirada que me siguió estos cuatro años en Howarts._

_Ahí me di cuenta que todo era un juego que el armo para saciar sus vicios, y ahora aquí estoy, llorando como nunca lo hice en mi vida, mi corazón esta roto, cada pedazo fue cayendo a medida que volvía a la torre después de lo sucedido. _

_Nunca fui nada para él, solamente un entretenimiento. Y pensar que me robó el corazón, y lo mas gracioso es que todavía no se como lo hizo, pero lo hizo._

_Ojalá me recomponga rápido, espero no encontrarlo nunca mas, sino mi alma se terminara de aniquilar. No iré mañana a clases, necesito estar solo, solo como debería haber estado desde un principio..."_

No lo podía creer, al parecer Harry se encontraba muy mal, porque escribir esas cosas aunque sea para el mismo. Todo lo que estaba ahí era lo que sentía al instante y lo que seguro seguiría sintiendo.

Decidió irse de allí, no tenia nada mas que hacer, pero antes...

-¡Ya sé, creo que por lo menos así estará interesado.

Tomo su varita y un papel y mágicamente (para que no descifrara su letra), escribió un mensaje. Lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche y se fue sigilosamente.

Harry continuaba en el baño, intentando olvidar... aunque le era imposible. ¿Cómo desdeñaría a alguien que se insertó en su corazón con tanta fuerza?.

-Tendré que esforzarme. –y luego de decir esas palabras, se levanto de la bañera, se secó y comenzó a vestirse.-

Al salir del baño, vio que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Le pareció raro, creyó que la había cerrado bien Hermione cuando salió de allí. Se acercó a la cama mientras con una toalla sacudía su pelo para un secado rápido. De pronto, paró. Miro sobre su mesa y vio un pergamino enrollado cuidadosamente. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Una hermosa letra lo dibujaba por dentro, al leer lo que decía sus ojos se pusieron como dos platos enormes. Estaba sorprendido¿cómo podía ser eso¿alguien entro en la habitación, la revisó y dejo esa nota?. Intentó pensar si alguien tenia la misma letra, pero era imposible.

Volvió a leer una vez mas la nota, no podía creerlo. Se le había añadido otro problema a su lista, pero este mas que un problema sería una distracción. ¿quién seria el/la misterioso/a que entro y le dejo escrito semejante...

* * *

Pos si... se pelearon gemte (  
una lástima... daba para lemon pero we... quiero peleita D

i ia tengo el 8, pero le tengo que dar algunos cambios (

y el 9 ia lo tendre tambien jejeje

Espero no hacerlo tan largo, pero por como va la cosa... mmm... la veo dificil...  
Pos... disculpen que tarde tanto, ando con examenes orales, diagnosticos, tareas, monografias S etc. y we... pachencha... ;P

Dejen reviews

Cia0s! R0mi


	8. El castigo

**o.O Capítulo 8: El castigo O.o**

... ¡semejante poema!.

Lo leía y lo leía, y viajaba por el una y otra vez. Éste decía:

"_Observándote desde lejos, _

_como caminas, como respiras,_

_como te mueves, como te guías,_

_como demuestras tu simpatía._

_Quiero estar cerca, pero me alejas,_

_Quiero tocarte, pero lo niegas,_

_Siento tu aroma, ya desde lejos,_

_Y corro a verte, porque te quiero._

_Mas que quererte, mas que admirarte,_

_Siento un deseo mas importante,_

_Quiero decirte lo que yo siento,_

_Quiero mostrarte mis sentimientos._

_Entre mis brazos, poder susurrarte,_

_Tocar tu piel, hasta cansarme,_

_Besar tus labios, rojos brillantes,_

_Y luego decirte lo mas importante,_

_Y es que te amo, y quiero tenerte,_

_Estar contigo mas que por siempre,_

_Juntar mis manos y unir mis labios,_

_Formando así lo que he deseado."_

Luego de esto por debajo se leía:

" Harry, eres mi adicción, mi mundo y mi alma. Quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nada, trata de buscarme, yo te ayudaré, pero no te creas que me delataré ."

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Por unos minutos se hundió en aquel poema que había recibido misteriosamente, pero luego de un rato, volvió a su triste realidad donde sufría mucho tras pelear con Draco, tras darse cuenta de su engaño.

Dobló el papel en dos y lo metió en uno de sus cuadernos.

Aparentemente ni siquiera podía saber si era un hombre o una mujer, tal vez, si escribía como hombre, lo haría a propósito para confundirlo o viceversa.

Aquel baño, no lo había ayudado en nada, su corazón seguía destrozado, pero tal vez algo se distraería.

Sacó todas las cosas que se encontraban arriba de su cama, las puso a un costado y se volvió a acostar. Al poco rato, se durmió.

Cuando despertó sintió una gran irritación en sus ojos. De tanto llorar le dolían.

Miró su reloj.

-"¡Las 3:00 de la madrugada!"

Era imposible, como podía ser que durmiera todo el día. Había perdido todas las clases. Miró a su alrededor y vio como su amigo roncaba, nunca lo había notado. No podía dormitar, una vez que se despertaba no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Se ve que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado tras tanto alboroto, le vino bien, pero... ¿Ahora que haría hasta las 7:00?. No podía quedarse allí, ya estaba harto. Necesitaba respirar aire, caminar, estirar su cuerpo.

Decidió ir a caminar por el jardín. La noche era espléndida, la luna completamente redonda daban mas belleza a los jardines del colegio. Tomo su capa y su bata como la primera vez que se escapó y salió del cuarto.

Lentamente iba caminando por los pasillos, aunque fuera tarde, cualquiera podría estar vagando. Llegó rápido al extenso jardín. Era un sueño hecho realidad, imposible de describirlo. Miró como siempre a ambos lados para asegurarse de estar solo. Cuando terminó, se sacó su capa y se tiró en uno de los fríos bancos.

-¡Prrr..., se me congelo el cuerpo, mejor pongo la capa. –dijo mientras se frotaba.-

Allí estaba, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, tan delicada parecía la luna. Era relajante encontrarse así, remedio a cualquier problema. Tu mente se aclaraba completamente, relajabas cada músculo de tu cuerpo, te sentías flotando en una nube. Era PERFECTO.

Estuvo un largo rato, aproximadamente una hora, hasta que se canso de no hacer nada. Se levanto y miró que la puerta principal del castillo estaba abierta.

No dudo en acercarse, si se alejaba mas no le pasaría nada, total estaba en los terrenos del colegio.

Tomo sus cosas y atravesó la enorme puerta. La negrura se apoderaba del paisaje ante sus ojos, no se veía nada, no había nada interesante allí.

Al dar media vuelta, escucho un leve sonido. Giró asustado¡Lo iban a encontrar!. No tenia su capa puesta.

-"¡Por favor, Dios, ayudame a salir de esta!".

De pronto se escucho:

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí a estas horas de la noche, señor Potter?.

¡Noooooo, era Snape¿¡Porqué, sus suplicas momentáneas nunca eran escuchadas, si tan solo hubiese sido otro profesor tal vez podía disculparse e irse con un castigo diminuto, pero con Snape sabia que no se la iba a llevar de arriba.

-Eh... em... nada señor, no podía dormir. –contesto Harry tartamudeando.-

-Veo que para asistir a clase se encuentra mal, pero para escaparse por las noches sabiendo las consecuencias que estas conllevan, no, es completamente inaceptable. –y tomándolo por el brazo agregó.- Se encuentra en serios problemas.

No, no le podía pasar algo mas.

-"¡La tercera es la vencida!".

Su profesor lo miraba fijamente¿acaso tenia algo en la cara?.

-¿Usted ha estado...? –y se frenó al ver la extraña cara de su alumno.-

-¿Cómo señor?.

-Nada, sígame ahora mismo. Veremos cual será su castigo.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana¿cómo va a ponerme un castigo a estas horas?. –dijo mientras lo seguía a paso ligerito.-

-Hay una norma institucional que se rige por la noche, esa es la que usted acaba de romper, así que le pondré un castigo.

Y así, Harry en todo el camino intentó persuadir al profesor de que era una locura, pero este no cedió.

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, se detuvo, sacó la llave y abrió.

Harry no quería entrar, sabía lo que le esperaba luego, no quería hacer un ensayo otra vez, lo volvían loco.

-Entre ya, no se salvara de esta. –dijo Snape con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía disfrutar de los problemas que se le venían a su alumno.-

-Em... em... señor, creo que no es necesario. Además... –no termino su frase que lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó dentro de la habitación.-

Al entrar cerró la puerta, lo miró y le dijo:

-Acá sabe que esta estrictamente prohibido salir por las noches, no sabe lo que puede encontrar fuera, por mas de que este en los terrenos del colegio. –dijo seriamente.-

"-Esto parece irreal. ¿Desde cando Snape me habla así?. No será un sueño. ¡Ojala!."

-... Y como le decía, discutiremos su castigo... sea la hora que sea. –recalcó las últimas palabras.-

-Si señor. –dijo agachando la cabeza.-

"-¡Trágame tierra!. Por favor, sáquenme de esta, aunque sea una vez."

Snape lo invitó a sentarse frente a él, y allí estuvieron hablando vario rato. Harry no podía mas, no se le ocurrían mas excusas que poner para ablandar su situación. Se rindió, siempre que decía algo, caía en una trampa de Snape.

Tiempo después, admitió que se había escapado, estaba en serios aprietos.

-Muy bien, veo que por fin dijo la verdad.

Ahora, como se atrevió a hacer tal cosa, no tengo mas remedio que castigarlo, Potter.

-Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, desde el último trabajo que tuve que hacer.

-Jaja, no se crea que esto será tan fácil. Lo que hizo es mucho mas importante, así que prepárese para lo peor.

-Glup... de acuerdo.

-Ahora se va directamente a su habitación, y espero no encontrarlo mas por los alrededores a estas horas de la noche.

Corrió la silla y salió del despacho.

"-¡Maldita sea¿porqué esto me pasa solamente a mi?.".

Y recordando a la madre del profesor se fue directamente a su habitación.

Al llegar, se volvió a acostar, pero... ¿qué iba a hacer, si no tenia sueño?. Entonces para no tener que estar a oscuras y sin hacer ruido, volvió a levantarse y bajó a la sala común. La chimenea seguía encendida, era el lugar ideal para no aburrirse.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y relajo todo su cuerpo.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, estaba tan solo, necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado, abrazándolo, besándolo, mimándolo...

En ese momento necesitaba un abrazo maternal, rodear con sus brazos a su mamá mientras lloraba inalcanzablemente. Necesitaba escuchar ese "te quiero" tan olvidado.

Se acurrucó mas aun cuando recordó que solamente era él, él y el futuro en el colegio, junto a sus amigos, profesores, pero siempre faltaría algo.

Si, ese algo era el verdadero amor, el amor que lo salvaría de aquella oscuridad en la que había caído.

Miraba como las escasas chispas salían del fuego. Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, no podía despejar su mente.

* * *

We... aqui cansada de todo... ¡no quiero estudiar mas!...  
No tengo tiempo para escribir el fic!... una bronca...  
We... no tuve muchos reviews del cap anterior ( no gutoh q se pelearan... pero io queria peleita! jeje P  
Ia verán como sigue... va a tar weno... arriba los ánimos... i adelante con el estudio TTTT

Cia0s!


	9. En las peores manos

**o.O Capítulo 9: En las peores manos O.o**

Algo le molestaba en los ojos, era un brillo muy fuerte que no lo dejaba dormir...

"-¿Dormir¡Ho no, me volví a dormir,".

-¡Harry¿qué haces ahí, no me digas que dormiste toda la noche en el sillón. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme.-

-Parece que si, Ron. Hoy estaré mas despierto que un búho.

-Pues apurate porque llegas tarde a desayunar.

-Si, en un minuto me cambio. –y rápidamente subió las escaleras.-

Pocos tiempo después bajó. Saludó a su amiga y fueron directamente al gran comedor. Allí todo el alumnado estaba en pleno desayuno. Al entrar, Harry no quería ni mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, lo que menos deseaba era cruzar una mirada con el rubio.

Se dirigieron directamente a sus asientos y comenzaron a comer.

-Saben, creo que tengo un serio problema.

-¿Cual?.

-Anoche, no podía dormir, salí de la habitación y me encontró Snape en el jardín, me meterá un castigo ahora. –dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.-

-Estas perdido amigo.

-¡Ron, que ánimos que le das vos también. –dijo irritada. Al rato retomo a Harry.- Tranquilizate, de última te dará un trabajo para que hagas, te ayudaremos.

-Gracias.

Luego de eso, continuaron charlando mientras terminaban su desayuno. Al acabar, volvieron a sus dormitorios a buscar sus cosas para las clases y se dirigieron directamente a las mazmorras.

"-¿Porqué ya lo tengo que ver, espero tener un castigo leve.-"

Se encontraba completamente ido de la clase de pociones¡era lo peor que podía hacer, pero sus problemas no dejaban de atormentarlo. Por suerte su profesor no notó tanto su distracción. Al concluir la clase, Harry estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando oyó:

-¿Dónde cree que va, Potter, tenemos que hablar. Cierre la puerta por favor.

-Si... después los busco chicos. –dijo susurrándoles hasta cerrar por completo la puerta.-

-Muy bien. Estuve pensando muy lentamente su situación, y no seré tan estricto. No necesito mas trabajitos absurdos, lo que necesito es un "ayudante". –dijo muy seriamente.-

"-¡Bien, safé del trabajo".

Se ve que no escucho la parte mas importante: "AYUDANTE".

-En vez del trabajo, vendrá todas las noches a ayudarme con la limpieza de los materiales usados a diario. Al terminar se irá.

"-¡Como, devuélvame el trabajo... ¡Prefiero el trabajoo!".

-¿Todas las noches!. –dijo con los ojos como dos platos.-

-Exactamente, a menos que quiera que su director sepa lo sucedido.

No le quedaba otra, era eso o nada. Pero... era horrible la idea de tener que estar con Sanpe todas las noches.

Al rato se oyó tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Permiso¿quería verme?. –una voz muy conocida para Harry se hizo presente.-

-Si, por favor pase señor Malfoy.

"-¡Que buen día, lleno de sorpresas.-"

-Emm... señor, creo que me voy a ir, tiene que arreglar algo por lo visto.

Draco lo miró extrañado, la cara de Harry cambiaba de color constantemente, tal vez se sentiría enojado por lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.

"-De acuerdo, cuando salgamos de acá, hablare con él. No importa si opone resistencia. Tal vez hasta le dé un regalito. Jaja". Su cara mostraba una impactante sonrisa irónica.-

-Potter¿Dónde cree que va?. Por mas de que nuestra charla terminó, se sentará ahí y esperara a que termine con su compañero, después podrá irse.

Lo miró fijamente al profesor, todo parecía un complot. ¿Porqué tenía que quedarse a escuchar las estupideces de esos dos, no le interesaba nada de eso, solamente quería irse a su habitación a charlar un rato con sus amigos. Y lo peor de todo era que luego tendría que volver con... ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

-De acuerdo profesor, para mañana veré que ese tema se solucione. –concluyó Mafoy.-

-Eso espero.

Muy bien, pueden retirarse ambos. Ha y... mañana lo quiero a las 11:00 en punto aquí, sino será peor su castigo.

-Si señor. –respondió mientras tomaba sus libros y salía de la habitación.-

Intentó caminar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería transitar los pasillos junto a él.

De pronto sintió que algo se acercaba.

Lo tomó por el brazo y lo giró.

-Que es lo que sucede, Potter, tan rápido te olvidas de las cosas.

-Suéltame Malfoy, no quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara a mi alrededor, porque sino sabrás a que puedo llegar.

-¡Ho, de acuerdo. –se tiró para atrás, agitando las manos para burlarse de él.-

Su mirada era verdaderamente desafiante, nunca cambiaría su forma de ser.

Se rindió, no tenía sentido permanecer allí sin hacer nada. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Maldita seas, Potter, maldita seas.

Tardó un rato en recomponer su respiración, es que lo hacia enfadar el ser rechazado, pero... ¿porqué, si al principio respondió bien a sus jueguitos... pero... después de aquella escena, nada volvió a ser como antes.

Se acomodó su capa suavemente, y caminó directamente hacia su casa. Cuando llegó a la esquina donde había girado antes Harry, vio algo en el piso, era un papel.

-Descuidado. –y terminando de decir eso, abrió la carta.-

Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de forma hasta quedar como dos huevos enormes.

-¿Una... una carta de ... de ... de amor, como puede ser esto.

No entendía nada, era tan cursi ese poema. Le repugnaba saber que alguien amaba, el amor para el era un sentimiento horrible, inservible en su futuro, el cual estaría lleno de odio, de oscuridad, de pura maldad.

Por otro lado, no entendía... ¿Porqué a él?.

Sin embargo no se precipitó. Dobló la carta por la mitad, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se fue por fin a su habitación.

Harry estaba exhausto, no aguantaba mas. Ahora tenía otro problema más. No solo hacer el trabajo de DCAO con Malfoy, sino que además a la noche tenía que ayudar a Snape.

Su cabeza le estallaba, no quería saber mas nada, solamente dormir. Se recostó en la cama, cuando recordó.

-¡El trabajo¿lo habrá entregado ya?. Hay no, el plazo de entrega se cumplió ayer.

"-va a ser mejor ir a ver al profesor Mintch.-"

Se volvió a levantar, y fue directo allí. Por suerte todavía no era tarde –dentro de todo- seguramente estaría leyendo algún trabajo.

Tocó a la puerta.

-¿Si, quien es?.

-Harry Potter, señor. Tengo que hablar con usted un minuto¿Podría ser?.

-Ha, si. Pasa, pasa.

-Permiso. –dijo mientras abría la puerta. Y como el había pensado, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo.-

-Si, dime Harry.

-Em.. señor, tengo una duda. –Mintch lo miraba extrañado.- . Bueno, verá, ayer fue el ultimo día para entregar el trabajo que nos dio. Y yo quería saber si...

-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el profesor comenzó a hablar.-

-Si, Harry. El trabajo que tenía que presentar junto con ... Malfoy, creo, lo tengo. Me pareció muy interesante, se ve que se esforzaron mucho, ya que fue el primero que recibí. Obviamente, como vino el solo, me sorprendí, como dices es un trabajo grupal. Pero el me contó que no te encontrabas bien ese día.

-¡Ha, si, ya recuerdo!. Pero¿seguro le dijo eso?. -No podía creer que no lo haya mandado al frente, diciendo cualquier mentira. Realmente estaba sorprendido.-

-Si, muy seguro. Así que ahora puedes ir a descansar, creo que dentro de dos días podremos comenzar con el segundo reto.

-Gracias. Hasta luego.

Cuando salió por fin del despacho de Mintch, seguía perplejo.

Bueno, por suerte había entregado el trabajo, y ahora solamente quedaban dos retos mas y por fin se libraría de el. Aunque parecía poco, era todo el año por delante, y pasaría mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba tendido en su cama, pensativo, no podía dormir tras leer ese poema estúpido pero realmente impactante que había recibido el moreno.

Cuando se diera cuenta de que le faltaba, se volvería loco. La buscaría por todos lados, jamás se daría cuenta de que la tenia el.

Por otro lado quería desenmascarar al poeta enamorado. Tendría que estar muy atento. Cada minuto, todo el tiempo. Gozaría de una nueva distracción, y cuando encontrara dicha persona, le haría sufrir tal vergüenza, hasta hacerle desear no haberse enamorado de Harry.

Mañana sería un día agitado, así que dobló la carta con sumo cuidado, la guardo en el cajón y se durmió.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común, se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba, ir y venir, ir y venir, no paraba un minuto.

Subió las escaleras a duras penas. Cuando entró a la habitación, se sacó su uniforme, lo tendió en la silla y se puso el pijama. Se acostó, y se tapó.

Estaba boca abajo con la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana. El cielo completamente estrellado, daba la bienvenida a otra noche de desvelo, pero esta vez se aguantaría, si lo volvían encontrar, tendría que pasar el resto del año limpiando calderos día y noche, sin parar. Así que giró su cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

--------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente parecía un muerto viviente. Sus ojeras eran visibles a gran distancia. La verdad que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza era un lío, estaba llenos de problemas. Por un lado, tenía a Draco que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y lo seguía amando desde el fondo de su corazón; por otro tenía a Snape con el que compartiría gran parte de las noches limpiando calderos; también estaba el próximo reto de Mintch, el cual no podía descuidar sino reprobaría la materia; tenía su enamorado/a, y por último estaba su relación con Ron y Hermione, los había descuidado mucho, no hablaban hace rato. Su cabeza era un verdadero desorden.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño. Su cara era un desastre, no podía salir en esas condiciones. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, al salir se cambió y bajó a la sala común.

Allí se encontraban sus amigos esperándolo como todas las mañanas.

-¿Listo, vamos a desayunar.

-Gracias por esperarme.

Al llegar al gran comedor, parte de los alumnos se habían ido, otra estaba por los pasillos hablando antes de entrar a clase. Se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de su casa, y se sentaron. Harry notó que Draco no estaba allí¿qué le habría pasado, el era uno de los últimos en irse. Sin embargo intentó ignorar esa situación y prestó atención a la charla de sus amigos.

-Me parece que Parkinson esta rara últimamente. –contaba el pelirrojo.-

-¿A que te refieres Ron?.

-Mira atrás Harry, nos está mirando fijamente desde que entramos, me parece sospechoso.

-Jaja, me parece que estas muy perseguido el día de hoy. –añadió Hermione.-

-Tal vez. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-

Y así continuaron hablando de tareas, nuevos chismes y de todos los problemas y alegrías que tuvieron en ese mes.

-Vamos a clase. Creo que estamos llegando tarde. –dijo Harry mientras miraba el reloj.-

-Vamos.

Antes de irse, se pararon para hablar con algunos compañeros. Al llegar a la salida, Harry se topó con alguien a quien no quería ver.

Sus ojos plateados brillaban intensamente. Se encontraba perdido en aquel mar grisáceo. Hasta que el rubio añadió:

-Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, Potter. –cuando terminó, lo esquivó y al pasar junto a el lo empujó. Harry cayó al piso, no estaba en perfecto equilibrio en ese momento.- ¡Hoo, lo siento Potter¡Fíjate por donde caminas!. –verdaderamente estaba enojado con el muchacho de ojos verdes, le molestaba la idea de que haya recibido un poema, el único que podía jugar con sus sentimientos era él. Nadie podía interponerse en su camino, y cuando descubriera quien era, lo mataría.-

Harry quedó inmóvil. ¿porqué hacía esas cosas?. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que le dijo esa noche?. O había algún motivo mas, y el lo desconocía.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy! .-dijo Ron enfurecido.-

-Lárgate Weasley, no tenes derecho a hablarme.

-Maldito Malfoy. –decía mientras contenía sus ganas de pegarle, hasta que no aguantó mas y se le lanzó encima. Desafortunadamente fue detenido por Hermione.-

-Cálmate Ron, no vez que no tiene sentido hablarle.

-¡Ho, gracias por defenderme!. –y mientras seguía burlándose, dio media vuelta y desapareció.-

-¿Estás bien, Harry?. –sus dos amigos se veían preocupados, había caído de espaldas al piso tan bruscamente que de seguro el impacto le produjo algún malestar.-

-Estoy bien, vamos a clase.

Y así se levantó del piso, y fueron a clase de Mintch.

* * *

Hoo... pos lo q se viene es muy weno...

no tngo muchio q decir!

Cia0s!


	10. Declaración en la enfermería

**o.O Capítulo 10: Declaración en la enfermería O.o**

Al entrar al salón, notó que todos seguían sentándose por parejas. No quería, el simplemente no quería. Después de lo que le había pasado en el pasillo menos quería verlo, lo empujó y le dolió, no físicamente, sintió como un rechazo verdadero.

Caminando con la cabeza gacha llegó a la mesa donde estaba el rubio, y se sentó. Este lo miro y luego retomó a su profesor.

-Muy bien, he recibido todos los reportes del primer reto. Por un lado tengo una mala noticia, pero para compensarla, tengo una buena para algunos.

La mala, es que no corregí todos los trabajos, así que tendrán que esperar hasta el segundo reto para conocer la nota del primero. Y la buena es que, por lo visto terminaremos antes el proyecto que tenía. Hubo algunos inconvenientes, por lo tanto los retos serán dos.

El próximo ayudara a su primera nota de trimestre. Para los otros dos, lamentablemente continuaremos con el programa del anterior profesor.

¿Alguna pregunta?. –el silencio invadió el salón. La cara de todos los alumnos eran de extremo asombro, menos una, la de Harry. No tenía expresión alguna.

"-Entonces, 'no trabajare mas con Malfoy, podré quitármelo de la cabeza. ¡Que bien!. Pero... a la vez... que mal. No podré tener excusas para volver a verlo. Bueno, igual a el no parece molestarle esa idea.-"

Claro que no, el Slytherin mostraba una suave sonrisa, pero se notaba que eso lo alegraba.

De pronto, miró a Harry. se le acercó disimuladamente y le dijo susurrándole al oído:

-¡Ho, Potter, no tendremos oportunidades para pasarla bien.

Harry se estremeció, cada vez que Draco hacia algo así, recordaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lo excitaba demasiado, le daban ganas de tenerlo ahí mismo. Pero, que clase de relación sería esa, tener sexo por tenerlo, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Rápidamente intentó recomponerse para contestarle:

-Sos verdaderamente asqueroso, Malfoy. –mientras decía todo eso, sentía una horrible puntada en su corazón, odiaba tener que tratarlo así, pero siempre el le daba motivos.-

Al notar que el rubio no se alejaba, optó por otra táctica.

Levantó su mano velozmente y dijo:

-Profesor, no me siento muy bien, puedo ir a la enfermería.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.

-Tengo problemas para respirar. –obviamente eso era una completa ironía que el rubio capto enseguida.-

-Anda. Luego que alguien te pase las notas de la clase.

Al escuchar el "si", tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Estaba harto de evadir las insinuaciones del rubio, no quería vivir escapándose, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, pensaba y pensaba intentando buscar una solución.

La clase era aburrida cuando se encontraba solo, no quería estar mas allí. De pronto, el profesor se calló. Al mirar que pasaba, notó que Parkinson se retiraba.

Al rato, volvió a su actividad anterior: pensar.

-Señor Malfoy, la clase esta frente a usted, no por la ventana. Si no quiere que su calificación baje, no se distraiga.

"-¡Maldita sea, y a este que le importa si presto o no atención.-"

Y luego de un rato volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le cedió una de sus camas y agregó:

-Últimamente te encuentras muy mal jovencito. Porqué no intentas relajarte y cuidar tu salud.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. –y así se descalzó y se acurruco entre las sábanas.-

Por suerte se encontraba solo, la enfermera había ido a buscar algunas hiervas, por lo tanto el silencio era su única compañía.

Estaba completamente relajado, sus ojos estaban agotados, ultímamele no estaba durmiendo bien. Se despertaba mucho por las noches.

Se golpe, sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Le pareció haberlo imaginado simplemente, cuando oyó:

-Hola, Harry.

-¡Waaaaaaaa¿qué estas haciendo acá?. Andate.

Era Pancy Parkinson¿que estaba haciendo?. Harry estaba verdaderamente asustado¿acaso la mandaba alguien?. No se hizo mas preguntas a si mismo y directamente pregunto:

-¿Qué querés?.

-No pienses que te vengo a molestar, es que... yo simplemente quería hablarte de algo que no puedo callar más. –el color de su cara era imposible de distinguir, pasaba de rosa a rojo, luego volvía a su tono natural, un verdadero desorden.

-¿He¿de qué?. –verdaderamente no entendía nada. Nunca en su vida había hablado con ella y ahora como si nada, se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba como si nada, y para rematarla cambiaba de color constantemente. Todo era muy confuso.-

-Veras... en estos días¿no recibiste una carta anónima?. –cada vez el corazón de la Slytherin latía mas y mas fuerte, parecía que se le iba a escapar de los nervios.-

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso?. Espera. –tomó el libro donde la había puesto y al ver que la carta no estaba continuó.- ¡Tomaste la carta, con razón me estabas hablando de esto. Devolvémela. –estaba verdaderamente enojado.-

-No, no, yo no te la saqué. Al contrario, para que querría sacarte algo que yo misma te di. –definitivamente no aguantaba mas, sentía un fuego en su interior indescriptible. Ella se había jurado no revelar quien era, lo había escrito en la propia carta, pero sus nervios, sus ganas de decirle lo que sentía, le impedía que continuara con la promesa.-

-¿Qué que que...?. –su cara era igualita a la de Ron cuando veía una araña.-. ¿Vos sos la de la poesía?.

-S-si.

De pronto un tercero intervino.

-Disculpe señorita Parkinson, pero debería estar en su clase. –Era la enfermera que ya había vuelto de buscar las hiervas.-

-Ahora voy. –respondió con mala cara. Después de todo era una Slytherin. Luego, volvió a mirar a Harry.- . Pensá en lo que te dije. Chau.

Y así, dejando a Harry confundido de pies a cabeza, se fue.

"-Esto es imposible, verdaderamente imposible. ¿Porqué!. Decime porque Dios mío. La verdad que no tengo suerte, con nada ni nadie. No podía ser otra persona, porque Parkinson¿porqué?.-"

Seguía distraído, la clase era un bodrio total. Todo era tan aburrido, hasta que algo ocurrió.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a una Slytherin roja como un tomate, temblando de pies a cabeza. Todos estaban aguantándose las ganas de reír. Nunca había pasado algo así, y Malfoy estaba verdaderamente disgustado por la actitud inmadura de la joven. No podía ver como hacía esas estupideces, así que se ahorró sus insultos y volvió su mirada a la ventana. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, en su cabeza lo único que daba vueltas era quien diablos era el poeta enamorado de Potter.

"-Tiene que ser alguien de este salón, sino quien mas podría. No hay muchas opciones.

Que mas da, yo me invento una excusa y me voy de acá, ahora veremos quien gana a quien."

-¡Ouch!. Profesor, me voy un momento.

-¿Y quien lo ha autorizado?. No puede salir porque si.

-Acaso no ve que me duele el estomago. –respondió furioso por la respuesta.-

-Resuelva su problema, y vuelva de inmediato.

Tomó sus libros disimuladamente, y se fue.

Por fin pudo salir de aquel aburrido lugar.

"-No hay peor castigo que encerrarte una hora con el estúpido de Mintch. Insoportable."

Gran variedad de insultos recorría la mente de Draco mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras. En su camino, pasó por la puerta de la enfermería.

"-No sería mala idea darle una visita a Potter. Tal vez hasta se ponga nervioso. Me encanta verlo así.

¡Pero... ¿qué estoy diciendo por Dios!. Desde cuando me encanta verlo nervioso."

Estaba parado frente a la enorme puerta, su mano temblaba, aunque no entendía porqué. No tenía coraje de abrir aquella división entre su presa y el.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Tras ella, la hermosa figura de un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, hacia su aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?. No tengo tiempo para pelear hoy. –dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.-

-Sabes, Potter. Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece, algo que vale mucho para ti. –tras terminar sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la carta de él.-

-¡Maldito¿de dónde la sacaste, devolvemela.

-¡Ha, ha, ha!. Ahora te quedas. Pero sabes que, a mi no me gusta la gente que se acerca a otra por conveniencia. –los ojos de Harry echaban chispas por todas partes.-

-¡Justo vos venís a hablar de ese tipo de cosas!.

-Si la quieres, tendrás que ganártela.

-Jajaja. ¿Cómo?. Yo me tengo que "ganar" algo que es mío. Deja de decir estupideces y dámela ahora.

-Creo que no entendiste, Potter. Dije que para que la tengas, TE LA TENES QUE GANAR.

Sino, despedite de tu carta.

-¡Maldito Malfoy, veni acá. –y se lanzó sobre él.-

Draco sabía que pronto reaccionaría como el quería, se tenía planeado cada paso que haría y cada respuesta de Harry. Justo antes de que lo agarrara, se movió hacia su izquierda, dejando al moreno delante de él. Era su oportunidad. Le tomo las manos para no recibir golpes, le hecho un hechizo silenciador y arrastrándolo lo metió dentro de la enfermería que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

Antes de hacer algo, le hecho otro hechizo a la puerta para que no se abriera por las dudas y un tercero para que no se escuchara nada de lo que pasaría en el lugar.

-Vamos a ver si te mereces que te devuelva el poema o no.

* * *

Posss mil pero mil disculpas por no subir en estos días el capi, esque el cole me tiene hasta la cabeza y no me dá tiempo para armar los capis (

Pero como sigue... es verdaderamente interesante... jejeje D

We, me despido... Bss!

Espero sus reviews para futuras propuestas :)


	11. Obligado

**o.O Capítulo 11: Obligado O.o**

Estaban los dos solos, el silencio era el único testigo de aquel plan.

Estaba desplomado en el piso. En aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, se podía divisar claramente el miedo que vivía. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba furioso porque tuviera la carta en su poder.

Miraba a su alrededor esperando encontrar a alguien, pero era inútil, parecía un plan perfectamente calculado.

No aguantó más, y miró fijamente a su atacante. Éste clavándole la mirada, lo desafiaba. No soportó mas, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, fue inútil.

El Slytherin se percató de aquel movimiento y fue mas rápido que el. Se le tiró encima, para poder lograr que quede completamente recostado en el piso y a la vez sujetar sus manos. Estaba sentado sobre Harry, intentando que no se moviera.

-¡Soltame, dejame en paz. Maldito Malfoy, espera a que te ponga las manos encima.

-Deja de forcejear, Potter. Sino me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¡Soltame!. Sos insoportable.

-Te lo advertí. Ahora verás.

Soltó una de las manos de Harry, y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sacó su varita, y apuntó directamente a él, pronunciando un hechizo para inmovilizarlo.

Lo había dejado quietito quietito.

-Muy bien, ahora vez lo que te pasa por no hacerme caso.

Espero que estés preparado, Potter.

Lo miró fijamente, era tan inocente. Atacar aquel cuerpo tan delicado.

No pudo esperar más.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, y lo besó. Pero... no era lo mismo, como estaba completamente inmóvil no podía mover su boca. Entonces, tomó devuelta su varita, apunto a su cabeza y contrarrestó el hechizo.

-¡Maldita seas, sacame esto estúpido.

Mientras Harry seguía insultándolo, el rubio se tomo el tiempo necesario para acomodarse y se volvió a acercar a su cara.

-¡Ni se te ocu...!

No terminó de decir nada, ya que sus labios fueron interrumpidos por los de Malfoy.

Tendido sobre el piso, no podía moverse, pero forcejeaba para poder safarse. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, pero no resultaban. Era mucho mas fuerte que él.

De pronto Draco introdujo su lengua y comenzó a investigar nuevamente cada rincón de aquella deliciosa boca.

-¡Mmmmmm!... ¡Mmmmm!.

Sus bocas se movían de un lado a otro. Harry no podía rechazar aquel sublime y delicioso beso, su corazón ganaba a cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, hasta tal punto que la excitación de ambos era notable.

Luego, se separaron para poder recobrar el aliento.

-Te ha gustado eh Potter... Eres muy obediente cuando te lo propones. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie, dejando al ojiverde tendido en el piso.-

Si sigues así puede que hasta me convenzas de darte lo que quieres.

-... –Harry no contestaba. ¿Qué podía decirle, nada cambiaría, en esos momentos era la presa de aquella codiciosa serpiente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.-

Siguió contemplándolo lentamente, era tan fácil dominarlo. De pronto comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, situándose a su lado observándole desde arriba.

Sin previo aviso lo tomó de ambos brazos, arrastrándolo hacia una de las camas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?. –pregunto el moreno entre titubeos. En realidad lo sabía, pero le parecía aberrante, obligarlo a hacer algo así, definitivamente no le gustaba; sin embargo tanto lo amaba que sentía que nada mas le importaba, solamente quería volver a sentir aquella sensación.

-Ya verás. –Estaba muy feliz, podría hacerle lo que quisiera y nada podría hacer para impedirlo. Estaba a merced de sus caprichos.

Lo acomodó sobre la cama para seguidamente subirse a él y a gatas se acercó muy lentamente. Cuando llegó a su abdomen comenzó a besarlo pausadamente, formando un camino sensual que lo llevó hasta su cuello. Tenía puesto un exquisito perfume, pero también su olor personal era tan atrayente que hacía enloquecer a cualquiera.

Rodeo su cuello con la mirada, parecía suculento. Continuó su recorrido, y se hundió en el hueco formado al costado de la nuca.

Besó cada centímetro, mientras que el acosado emitía melódicos gemidos de satisfacción. Era una de las zonas más sensibles de Harry.

Cuando se sació no contento con eso, se dirigió entre caricias y besos al lado opuesto

realizando la misma tarea, pero esta vez acompañándola con su lengua que daba perfectos círculos.

Luego de un rato, retomó su posición, pero para mayor comodidad se sentó sobre Harry.

Comenzó entonces a desabrocharle la camisa, lenta y sensualmente. El moreno estaba completamente rojo, esos movimientos, esas facciones, esa mirada, todo, era tan distinto, le daba un toque de erotismo al rubio que lo hacía delirar.

Sus dedos se enredaban en la blanca tela, hasta que por fin sacó el último de los impedimentos que tapaba el moreno y hermoso torso. Ya había visto ese cuerpo antes, pero todo había sido tan rápido que no disfruto correctamente de aquel festín.

Abdominales muy bien marcados, pezones extremadamente llamativos, tez morena, era perfecto.

-Que hermosa vista –dijo mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre su torso.-

A Harry no le salían las palabras, su cuerpo ardía cada vez que el rubio lo tocaba.

De a poco las manos del Slytherin fueron bajando, hasta llegar a la cintura.

Masajeaba cada costado de su cuerpo, lo inspeccionaba una y otra vez, era increíble lo que el Quidditch lograba.

Desabrochó ese incómodo botón y bajó su cierre. Y muy lentamente fue despojando al moreno de sus pantalones.

Era la figura más perfecta que había visto, después de la suya obviamente. Su arrogancia era impresionante.

Harry temblaba, las palabras no salían de su boca, parecía inmovilizado hasta la cabeza.

No quería continuar con eso, no le daría el gusto de tomarlo otra vez. Su objetivo no era el ser solo un "objeto sexual", sino la persona a quien entregara su corazón, pero sabía que eso era inalcanzable.

-D-dejam-me... n-no te qui-quiero cerca. So-solo me usas.

-¿Eso pensas, que feos pensamientos que tenés hacia mi persona, Potter.

Puso sus manso sobre los boxers negros, cuando volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, vos me haces algo mas y te juro que cuando te agarro te mato.

-¡Oh¡Que rápido se te fueron los nervios!. Pero parece que no terminas de entender la situación, y es que yo mando y vos te quedas quietito. –Su volumen de voz era mucho mayor, y se veía enojado.-

No dudó un instante, y terminó con la última prenda.

Concluyendo esto, tomó una venda y cubrió sus ojos.

-¡No, sacame esto ya.

-¿No lo hace mas divertido?.

-Nada de esto es divertido, sacame esto.

El rubio hizo como si no escuchara mas nada y se bajó de la cama para ponerse más cómodo. Se sacó su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, y volvió a incorporarse.

No dio mas vueltas y fue directamente al miembro de Harry, el cual se encontraba levemente erecto.

Comenzó a saborearlo lentamente. Su lengua giraba y giraba, de a ratos besaba la punta. Los amplios gemidos del moreno iban cada vez aumentando mas y mas, parecía una orquesta, agudos y grabes. Eso producía en Draco mas excitación, era lo mas apasionante que había experimentado en su vida.

Por otro lado, Harry sentía como ardía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, notaba que sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estar junto a él, parecía que todo su mundo era Draco.

-No aguanto mas...

Y mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras, se derramó en la boca del rubio.

Comenzó a saborear aquella sustancia muy embriagadora para el, verdaderamente le gustaba. Se podría decir que era la mejor parte para él.

El ojiverde estaba asustado¿qué estaría haciendo ahora¿se habrá enojado?.

De pronto, aquellas dudas se esfumaros de su mente. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a girar hasta quedar boca abajo.

Sabía lo que le seguiría, y no le gustaba mucho, sería su primera vez.

-Potter, dime quien te escribió ese poema.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-¿Quién te lo escribió?.

-No te lo pienso decir, y mucho menos ahora con lo que me hiciste. –"pero ni se te ocurra parar" se decía a sus adentros, cuantas mentiras podían salir de su boca en situaciones como esas.-

Su rabia creció mas al oír aquella respuesta.

No tuvo ninguna consideración, y entró en él sin previo aviso, tomándolo por sopresa.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me duele imbécil, sacalo¡sacalo ahora!.

Sin embargo, a medida que iba diciendo eso, las embestidas aumentaban considerablemente. Al principio fueron rápidas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente dolía y disminuyó sus movimientos.

De a poco, Harry se acostumbró hasta llegar a sentir placer. A tal punto que los gritos de dolor llegaron a convertirse en delectación.

Era un sensación jamás vivida, sentía miedo, felicidad, ansiedad y enojo porque no podía ver nada.

De pronto, sintió que una mano tomaba su miembro, y se comenzaba a deslizar rápidamente al ritmo de las embestidas.

Ambos gemían, hasta que por fin llegaron al climax.

Harry cayó tendido sobre la cama seguido de Draco.

Estaba completamente confundido por la situación que se presentaba en ese momento.

Se sentía triste porque sabía que era un simple juguete y todo por una estúpida carta de amor.

Todo tiene que pagarse.

* * *

Possss. volviii! we...

ia verán... fue violado! I ahora seguira algo mejor, jejeje ;)

perdón por las demoras en subir el capítulo, esque los examenes orales me rompen la cabeza... bueno puess disfrutenlo que me esmeré mucho en armarlo :)

Besos... espero sus reviews


	12. Nuevos Objetivos

**o.O Capítulo 12: Nuevos objetivos O.o**

Aun permanecía inmóvil, aquel hechizo era muy largo¿cuándo terminaría?.

Le dolía todo, cada extremidad, cada músculo, cada hueso.

Sobre él, se encontraba tendido aquella bestia feroz . ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando?

-Quítate de encima– se escuchó de repente. Aquella reacción sorprendió al rubio.-

-¿Acaso no te gusto, Potter?. Mejor acostúmbrate, por que estarás así largo rato.

"-Espera a que me salga de esta".

------

-¿He, hay, me duele la cabeza. ¡No, me quedé dormido. –mientras sus ojos observaban al Slytherin reposando a su lado. Parecía estar en su quinto sueño.-

¿Cómo pudiste llegar a tanto?.

Y tras concluir con estas últimas palabras, tomó sus pertenencias, su ropa y salió de la enfermería. Era raro, Pomfrey no había ni asomado la nariz, todo parecía tan calmado que le daba una extraña sensación de soledad.

Rápido y directo fue su paso, hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda. Notó que no estaba, era impropio de ella¿dónde habría ido, seguramente a pasear.

"-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a entrar ahora?. Nada mas me puede pasar hoy."

Estuvo esperando pacientemente unos minutos. De frente junto al retrato, no veía la hora de que volviera para pronunciar la contraseña y poder descansar y llorar desconsoladamente. Se encontraba muy angustiado y adolorido, todo había sido tan fuerte para él. Nunca pensó que iba a ser violado por Malfoy.

De pronto, notó un fuerte peso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al voltear, su cara de espanto fue inigualable.

-Señor Potter¿acaso no recuerda qué hora es?. ¿Qué es lo que hace mirando a la nada?.

-Profesor, como verá no puedo entrar a mi sala. Tengo que cambiarme y ducharme antes de bajar a comer por lo menos.

-Rápido, sígame. Esto no puede seguir así.

-¿He¿a qué se refiere?. –estaba muy extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que decía su profesor.-

-Sígame y cállese.

Harry lo siguió sin mas remedio, era obvio que iban directamente a su despacho.

Al llegar, entraron ambos.

-Muy bien, como le había dicho, limpiará cada uno de los calderos que usamos el día de hoy.

-¿Qué, pero a caso no se da cuenta de cómo me veo, necesito descansar.

-Yo no le pregunte como se sentía para cumplir con su castigo, simplemente comience con lo que le ordené.

Sus ojos echaban chispas por doquier, solamente bastaba un reproche mas para que le tirara por la cabeza sus sucios calderos. Odiaba a su profesor de pociones, y todo lo vinculado con él.

El tiempo no terminaba más, sus manos cansadas de fregar y fregar, pedían a gritos terminar. Por fin, luego de tres horas, acabó.

-Ya está¿me puedo ir ahora?. Tengo que hacer tareas.

-A ver, muéstreme como están los calderos.

Harry le acercó tres de ellos.

-Muy bien, Potter, veo que para algo si sirve. Puede irse, mañana quiero tenerlo aquí a las 11 en punto, si vuelve a ausentarse le aplicaré un castigo muchísimo peor.

"-Mas peor de lo que me sucedió hoy, no creo que exista".

-¿Me ha oído?.

-S-si.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación. Al volver a enfrentar el cuadro, la señora gorda se encontraba en él. Ésta se disculpó con el muchacho; pronunció la contraseña e ingresó.

Su cara era como la de un esclavo en sufrimiento o como la de un guerrero después de haber estado muy cerca de perder la vida.

Subió las escaleras a duras penas. Al entrar a la habitación, no había nadie. Notó la misma ausencia en la sala común y no escuchaba gritos en la habitación de las mujeres. Eso llamó su atención.

Decidió preguntar a la señora del retrato.

-Disculpa¿dónde han ido todos?.

-¡Ho¿es que no sabes muchacho, se fueron de campamento. Volverán mañana por la noche.

-¿Cómo¿y eso cuando pasó?.

-Si no lo sabes tu…

Era imposible, como se habían ido y lo dejaron así porque sí. ¿Es que sus amigos no notaron su ausencia?. Todo era tan extraño.

Decidió entonces ir y hablar con el profesor Mintch.

Cuando estuvo frente al despacho, llamo a la puerta.

-Si¿quién es?. –se escuchó dentro.-

-Harry señor.

-¡Ho, adelante. –la puerta se entreabrió.-

Al entrar notó que su profesor leía un libro muy gordo¿tanto le gustaba la lectura?.

-Dime¿qué sucede?.

-Profesor, mis compañeros no están en ningún lado. Y ya es muy tarde. Me dijeron que fueron todos de campamento.

-Ha, si. Se fueron, pero no de campamento, fueron por el segundo reto, Harry. Recuerdas que este iba a ser el último. A propósito¿porqué no fuiste?.

-Eso intento decirle. A mi nadie me dijo nada de esto. Lo habrán dicho hace rato, no sé. Pero no quiero perder la materia.

-Muy bien, tranquilízate. No vas a perder la materia por esto, en todo caso, te aconsejo que por hoy duermas aquí, mañana te llevaré.

-Gracias. Pero tengo otro inconveniente mas. –su profesor frunció el entrecejo.-

-¿Cuál?.

-Em... se trata de mi compañero, Malf.. –no quería ni pronunciar su nombre. Pero llenándose los pulmones de aire, concluyó.- Malfoy, señor.

-Sabía que algún día pasaría esto con alguno de los dos. Pero, dime de que se trata.

-Es que, usted sabe como todos aquí, mis problemas con él. Y a lo largo de este tiempo, ha empeorado. –que grandes mentiras decía, sentía una sensación de ardor en su cuerpo tan solo cuando pensaba en su nombre.-. Me gustaría cambiar de grupo con alguien. Se que es imposible, pero necesito que haga una excepción.

Mintch lo miraba fijamente, entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía al muchacho, el había vivido algo parecido con uno de sus compañeros de clase cuando era pequeño, con lo cual dijo:

-Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer. Lo pensaré hasta mañana, y te contesto.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora ve a descansar que necesitas estar bien para mañana.

Terminada su conversación, salió del despacho.

Tenía una mezcla de emociones, como podría decirse. Tristeza, porque si el profesor daba el "si" se alejaría de Draco, y alegría porque no tendría que pelear y sufrir cuando lo tenía cerca.

"-Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, Harry. Si continuas así, caerás en estado depresivo."

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, se metió al baño, se duchó y se acostó a dormir. La cama estaba completamente helada, cada centímetro pedía a bramidos calor corporal. Tardo en irse, ese proceso era más rápido de a dos. Y ahí fue cuando volvió a recordar a Draco. Pasaron horas hasta por fin pudo hundirse en un profundo sueño.

----

Todavía seguía durmiendo. Notó un vacío cuando uno de sus brazos golpeó el costado de la cama, encontrándose con nada.

-¡No puede ser, maldita sea. –Harry se había ido, dejándolo solo, desnudo, menos mal que nadie se había aparecido.-. ¿Cómo pude dormirme así nomás?.

Mientras se vestía iba recordando cada gesto del moreno, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había sido algo muy placentero, la cara del gryffindor era de extrema tristeza al principio, pero luego gemía como un gato en celo.

Eso merecía ser anotado en su diario.

Cuando por fin se vistió, dejó la gran habitación y se fue a las mazmorras a descansar.

-----

A la mañana siguiente, Harry ya se encontraba listo para saber la respuesta de su profesor. Sabía que por ahí un "si" daría su salvación pero a la vez una gran tristeza en su corazón, pero si la respuesta era "no", seguiría sufriendo y terminaría en el loquero de magos, y eso era lo que menos que deseaba.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, cuando por fin esta se abrió. Allí su profesor lo invitó a pasar.

-Toma asiento, Harry. –dijo señalándole una silla frente al escritorio.-

-Gracias.

-Muy bien, he analizado la situación. Creo que por un lado no debes abandonar a tu compañero, porque ya el primer reto lo hicieron juntos. Pero... sé como te sientes, y de seguro el debe sentirse igual. Luego de hablar con Dumbledor, decidimos sacarte del programa de retos.

-¿Cómo?. Pero, yo simplemente quería cambiar de pareja.

-El problema aquí es que no hay alumno que este sin grupo¿entiendes?.

Y como sabemos que dentro de poco ocurrirá algo definitivo para el mundo mágico, decidimos no meterte problemas absurdos. Generalizando, no harás los retos.

Compensando esta decisión, deberás presentar trabajos prácticos grupales.

-Entiendo, sé que pronto vendrá la batalla definitiva, pero no lo veo como para llegar a tal punto de cancelar mis retos.

-Entiende que si lo es.

Y con respecto a lo de Malfoy, no podemos hacer nada. Como te dije antes, sé como te sientes y como se debe sentir el, pero ya están los grupos armados.

Para aclarártelo más, presentarás los trabajos con tu compañero actual.

Estaba decepcionado, el esperaba algo mas de su profesor, no un cambio de programa para DCAO. Pero que podía hacer, obligatoriamente tendría que seguir con Draco, y lo peor: haciendo trabajos.

-Ahora puedes irte.

-¿No me llevará con el resto de mis compañeros, verdad?. –la respuesta era obvia, pero todavía no entendía el porque de aquella medida.-

-Ve, Harry. No hay mas remedio. Desayuna, y después vuelve así te doy una guía para empezar con los trabajos.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidió de su profesor, y fue al gran comedor.

Gran parte del alumnado se encontraba, menos los de su curso. Mientras se acercaba a una de sus mesas, notó la presencia de una sola persona que le incomodaba: Parkinson. ¿Es que a caso no estaban todos acampando por lo de los retos?.

En ese momento, recordó la escena que le dio en la enfermería, confesándole sus sentimientos. Ese día fue muy complicado.

¿Qué vería ella en él, o a caso se trataba de un simple juego.

"-... ¿y ahora que mira?."

La muchacha le había clavado los ojos desde que había entrado al salón.

Tomó asiento intentando ignorarla, tenía una mirada muy penetrante.

Pretendió comer mientras conversaba con sus demás compañeros de casa. Por suerte, luego se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Fue allí cuando pudo distenderse y comer contento.

De pronto, las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir dejando ver tras ella a un rubio, de tez blanca y ojos grises. Su aspecto daba miedo, su mirada ardía en llamas, era obvio que estaba muy enojado.

Fue allí cuando la clavo en Harry. Y mientras continuaba observándolo se iba acercando lentamente a él.

"-Ho, no, viene para acá¿qué hago¿qué estará pensando?. Si se intenta pasar o decirme algo, lo mato. Ni se te ocurra Malfoy."

Cuando por fin estuvo a tres pasos del muchacho, este detuvo su paso, lo miró fríamente dejando al Gryffindor indefenso, pero no hizo nada. Continuó hasta llegar a su asiento en Slytherin y comenzó a comer.

"-¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?."

* * *

We... aki otro capi...

ia queda poquito... asi que esperense...

Bss!

R0mi

http/


	13. El anónimo de la carta

**o.O Capítulo 13: El anónimo de la carta O.o**

¿Qué había sido eso, acaso no le importaba que se halla escapado cuando despertó. Parecía muy enojado.

Permaneció allí unos instantes, hasta que por fin volvió a levantarse y retomo su anterior camino, pasando delante de Harry para poder salir del comedor.

Su mirada era fulminante, daba miedo toparse con ella.

Por fin perdió de vista al rubio, entonces decidió volver al despacho del profesor a buscar su futuro cuestionario.

Ya en el pasillo, caminaba sin saber donde iba. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en aquella cama de la enfermería. Al pasar delante de uno de los pasillo, notó que ese era en el que en una oportunidad estuvo con Draco, besándose. En esos momentos creía en sus palabras. Tan solo pensar en el engaño que sufrió, se volvía enormemente loco.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas optó por ir a ver a su profesor. Ya estaba a pocos metros de la puerta. Notó que en una de las puertas del pasillo sobresalía un zapato. Le pareció muy extraño y se acercó a ver.

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta y al meter su cabeza para ver quien era, alguien lo tomó de la camisa y lo tiró al interior de la habitación.

Sus piernas temblaba, su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente, sus manos tiritaban, sus dientes se golpeaban entre sí; verdaderamente se había asustado.

El salón estaba completamente oscuro, no se divisaba nada. No podía ver quien era.

De pronto una vela iluminó levemente el lugar. Quien la sostenía era la persona que menos habría imaginado: Pancy.

Se sorprendió, nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a hacer esas cosas.

-Por favor, no grites. –dijo apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre los carnosos labios del moreno.-

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?. –preguntó silenciosamente.-

-Es que, no me has contestado.

-¿A qué te refieres?. –realmente no entendía muy bien lo que le preguntaba, era tan lento para algunas cosas.-

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes a lo que me refiero?.

-No. –la verdad, parecía un chiste, por lo que ella contestó.-

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije en... en... la enfermería?. –su cara se había puesto roja.-

-Si, recuerdo. –no sabía que responderle, primero era una Slytherin, nunca había hablado con ella, no era su tipo y además no le gustaban las mujeres, y eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero no quería herirla, no era su manera de actuar. Entonces...-. La verdad, no sé que decirte.

-Solo respóndeme.

-... –el silencio era abrumador para la muchacha.-

-Ya veo, pero no creas que con esto rescindiré. –su voz era firme.-

-Em... me tengo que ir. –Y así dio media vuelta, y cuando tomó el picaporte, reaccionó al notar que algo colgaba de su espalda.-. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?.

-Déjame abrazarte un rato.

-No, suéltame. –ya sus instintos comenzaban a alborotarse.-

-No te dejaré tan fácilmente. –dijo pícaramente susurrándole al oído .-

Luego de eso, salió de allí agitado e intrigado. Era muy persistente y sorpresiva.

Ya no recordaba que era lo que iba hacer, así que decidió volver a su sala común.

Al llegar, se sacó los zapatos y se tendió sobre el cómodo sillón. Nadie vendría hasta la noche, así que tendría todo para el.

Estaba cansado, quería descargar todo lo que venía guardando hace rato. Se reincorporó y fue en busca de su diario.

"Tuve muchos inconvenientes esta semana. Lo mas importante sucedió ayer cuando el muy despiadado de Malfoy, me violó. Si, tengo el corazón partido a la mitad, no entiendo como es capaz de herirme tanto. Nunca entenderá lo que significa la palabra "AMOR".

_Hoy, me encontré con el en el comedor, a la hora del desayuno. Su mirada era fría, sentí una extrema soledad invadiendo cada milímetro de mi alma. Creo que esta enojado porque me escapé cuando desperté, pero que irónico ¿no¿qué pretende luego de hacerme pasar por todo eso?. _

_También tuve problemas con Parkinson, me engaño y me acorraló. Ahora no dejará de perseguirme. _

_Tengo que hacer algo con todo esto. ¡También me cancelaron los retos de DCAO!. _

_Me dan ganas de poner a todos estos en una misma bolsa y encerrarlos con Snape una semana seguida, limpiando sus sucios calderos y ordenando sus importantes ingredientes._

_No quiero continuar con esto, sino me acabaré todas las hojas. Adios."_

Luego de ello, se sintió mejor. Había descargado gran parte de sus problemas.

Dejó el diario a su lado y durmió una siesta.

-----

Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el pasillo, su mirada fría y desgarrante asustaba a todos los que transitaban por aquel lugar.

De pronto, se detuvo. Miro el retrato y a la mujer en él.

Puso su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, desenrolló un pequeño papel y pronunció la contraseña.

"-Estúpido Neville, a quien mas se le puede ocurrir escribir la contraseña para entrar a tu casa en tan diminuto papel."

El cuadro se abrió dando paso a la sala común. Sabía que en ese momento no habría nadie. Todos estaban reunidos observando el partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, vio a alguien tendido en uno de los sofás. Primero se escondió, pensando que estaba despierto, pero al escuchar los ronquidos del muchacho salió de allí y se acercó lentamente donde estaba.

Su rostro era angelical, notó que había estado llorando ya que sus mejillas estaban ásperas. Con uno de sus dedos, acarició sus párpados. Luego acarició sus dos mejillas, hasta llegar al cabello y enredar sus manos en el. No entendía porqué hacia todo eso, si lo odiaba.

"-¿Porqué me ignoras?." –pensó el invasor.-

Luego de ello, la puerta de entrada a la sala se abrió. Rápidamente se escondió debajo del sillón y calló para poder escuchar algo.

-¿Harry¿dónde estás?.

-... –continuaba dormido.-

-Ho, aquí estás. Eres hermoso cuando duermes¿sabes?. –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.-

-¿Mmm?. ¿quién es?. –rápidamente se alejo.- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Parkinson?.

-Llámame por mi nombre, Harry. Soy Pancy, P-A-N-C-Y.

Y vine aquí a buscarte, dije que no me rendiría fácilmente.

"-¡Maldita Parkinson, espera a que salgas de aquí, te seguiré y te mataré. –allí escondido, estaba verdaderamente furioso, por fin había descubierto quien era el anónimo de la carta.-"

-Em... creo que tenés que irte, si alguien viene y nos ve, tendremos problemas. –Harry estaba muy nervioso.-

-¿Es que a caso no tienes ganas de charlar un rato?.

-No. Creo que tenes que irte ahora.

-Muy bien.

Dio media vuelta. Desde su escondite, observaba cada movimiento de la muchacha, hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se ovalaron: antes de irse, volvió a voltear a ver a Harry y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó. Lo peor fue que el moreno no intentó safarse. Eso terminó con desbordarlo.

Por fin se fue. Continuó mirando a Harry¿qué haría?.

Notó que se tocaba suavemente sus labios, que se los acariciaba.

"-Es que ahora te gustan las mujeres o que?." –la serpiente ardía en bronca.-

Espera un momento¿desde cuando me interesa lo que hace con los demás, si solamente para mi es un juguete usado para complacer mis deseos sexuales, nada mas que eso.

"-Ya verás, a mi no me harás esto."

Y¿porqué me enojo, no serán... ¿celos?. **IMPOSIBLE**, alguien como yo celoso de él. ¡Que estupidez!.

Se mantuvo agachado unos minutos mas esperando a que el Gryffindor por fin dejara la sala.

Luego, reincorporó su cuerpo y salió del lugar.

* * *

Muy bien, quedan pocos capítulos.

Dejen Reviews.

Besotes!


	14. La furia y aceptación de un Malfoy

**o.O Capítulo 14: La furia y aceptación de un Malfoy O.o**

Subió hasta su habitación para poder dormir más cómodo. Cuando estuvo a punto de pernoctarse recordó algo importantísimo:

¡Había olvidado que tenía que ir a buscar el cuestionario de Mintch!.

Rápidamente, se volvió a vestir y corrió hasta llegar al despacho.

Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante. –se escuchó dentro.-

-Disculpe profesor que llegué tarde, es que... –se había quedado sin habla. Allí parado frente al escritorio se encontraba su queridísimo profesor de pociones, Snape. ¿Y ahora qué hacían esos dos juntos, aquel grasoso era antisocial, muy extraño...-

-Ho, Harry, adelante. Pasa.

En estos momentos discutíamos algo, puntualmente, tu castigo por haber infringido una de las normas. Pero, llegamos a un acuerdo. Por suerte. –esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a su alumno.-

-¿Y qué han decidido?. –estaba muy ansioso.-

-En este momento yo no tengo tiempo, Snape te lo explicará. Ha, por cierto, toma, tu cuestionario –dijo acercándole un pergamino bastante extenso-, tenlo para el próximo mes.

-Gracias. –de allí, ambos abandonaron el lugar. Ágilmente se deslizaba por los pasillos, no podía comparar su velocidad por lo que tuvo que correr.-

Profesor, espere. Camina muy rápido.

-Un giro en seco lo alertó.- ¿Qué sucede señor Potter, es que acaso no puede siquiera seguirme a un cierto ritmo ?. ¡Deje de quejarse y camine mas rápido!. A llorar a otro lado.

-No estoy "llorando". –estaba enojado, acaso no tiene sentido común¿o qué?.-

Por fin llegaron a las mazmorras. Mucho no le gustaba estar en Slytherin¿qué tal si se encontraba con Draco, era lo que menos quería.

Entró directamente al aula de pociones.

-Lo único que le diré es que mi tiempo es valioso, así que se lo explicaré una sola vez. –dijo Severus tras sentarse a su escritorio.-

No tendrá mas como castigo venir a ayudarme por la noche. Su profesor me dijo que tenía que estar descansado para otras actividades. Obviamente al principio me negué.

Como mi "no" desconformó, fuimos a hablar con el director y decidió que es mejor que no tenga ninguna "actividad nocturna".

Por lo tanto, no vendrá mas aquí. Consecuencia de dicha resolución: tendrá el doble de tarea de pociones que los demás alumnos.

-¡Eso es injusto!. -¿porqué todos los cambios los sufría el?. Bueno por un lado no tendría que ver mas a Snape.-.

-Basta de quejas, a usted no le viene nada bien. Retírese.

-Puft. –y luego salió de allí.-

------

¡Por fin la había encontrado, ahora conocería la furia de los Malfoy.

Tomó fuertemente su hombro y la arrastró a una de las habitaciones mas cercanas entre gritos y forcejaos.

Por fin al entrar a una zona mas íntima, comenzó la discusión:

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?. ¡Me haces daño!. –dijo frotándose uno de sus hombros.-

-Te mereces eso y mucho mas, maldita perra. –sus manos comenzaban a cerrarse para contener su enojo.-

-Si no sos claro, me voy. –dio media vuelta, y fue directamente a la puerta para escapar de aquella bestia feroz.-

-¿Dónde crees que vas?. –dijo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la puerta, impidiéndole salir.-

-¡Déjame ir¿es que acaso te volviste loco?.

-¡Solamente te advierto una cosa!... ¡Volvés a tocar a Harry otra vez, y te juro que te mato!.

-¿Qué, que que?...¿Harry?. ¿Acaso ustedes no se odian... o ¡no me digas que te enamoraste de el?. –su cara demostraba todo, estaba sorprendida.-

-Eso no te importa... ¡Volves a acercarte a él, y me conocerás enserio Parkinson¿Oíste!.

-Y que si no lo hago.

-¡Te mataré!.

-Glup. De acuerdo¡¡Lo haré¡pero ya déjame ir!. –sus lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.-

Tras ver eso, Draco fue conciente que la había asustado bastante, con lo que no vio mas problemas. Sacó su mano de la puerta, dejando libre a una Pansy asustada.

----

Cansado de que le cambien los objetivos escolares, fue al jardín para despejar su mente.

De pronto, escuchó fuertes pasos y sollozos. Volteó y vio a Parkinson corriendo desesperadamente.

-¡Harry, ayúdame. Tengo que hablar con vos. –dijo mientras tomaba aire.-

-¿De qué?. –nunca terminaban los problemas.-

-¡Ven!. –cogió su mano y lo llevó a uno de los pasillos menos transitados.-

-¿Puedes decirme para que me trajiste aquí?. –por favor, no hagas nada extraño (se decía a si mismo).-

-Es muy difícil decirte esto... no qui-quiero, t-te juro que n-no quiero. –estaba muy asustada, sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse constantemente. No aguantaba mas.-

-Dime de una vez.

-Tuve un conflicto hace rato, con... co-con... –no podía terminar.-

-¿Con quien, dime de una vez!.

-¡De acuerdo, c-con ¡Malfoy!.

-¿Malfoy?. –no entendía que tenía que ver.- . ¿A qué te refieres?.

-Estaba caminando por el pasillo, y me arrastró hasta una habitación. Allí me presionó, me interrogó, y me dijo que me alejara de vos. No quería que estuviese cerca de ti.

Estoy muy asustada, me amenazó.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.-

-Si no puedo quererte, déjame ser tu amiga. –estaba dispuesta a todo por el.-. ¿Puedo serlo, no Harry?.

-Por supuesto, solo cálmate, yo hablaré con él.

-¡No, por favor, no interfieras. ¿ Y si me causa mas problemas?.

-No te volverá a molestar, te lo prometo.

Estuvo junto a ella hasta que logró aplacarla. Ambos se despidieron y retomaron sus antiguos caminos.

No podía dejar las cosas así. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de amenazarla?. Eso era muy despiadado.

Buscó a Draco por todas partes. En el castillo no estaba. Rendido, decidió que lo buscaría mas tarde. Salió entonces al jardín y fue a sentarse a la orilla del lago como tenía pensado antes.

Al llegar vio que había alguien. Imposible no reconocerlo. Decidido, presionó sus manos y se acercó.

-¿En qué estás pensando para tratar a alguien así!

-¿He?. –volteó el rubio.-. ¿De qué estas hablando?.

-No te hagas, Malfoy. ¡Sé lo que le hiciste a Pansy!. Me lo contó todo, eres de lo peor.

Se levantó para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Eso, no te incumbe, Potter. –luego de decirle, esquivo al moreno y se alejó del lugar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.-

-¿Dónde crees que vas?. ¡No te escapes!. –pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba bastante lejos como para no escucharlo.-

-----

¡Tuvo suerte y escapó!. ¿Pero, porque hizo eso, estaba bastante confundido.

Entró a su sala común e ignoró a todos los presentes; no andaba de ánimos para hacer sociales. Entró a su habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No quería entender que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"-¿Por qué¿¡Qué es lo que me está pasando, nunca me sentí así. ¡NUNCA HICE ALGO COMO LO DE HACE RATO!. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?.

¿Porqué celé a Ha... Potter de ese modo?."

Notó entonces, que cada vez que lo nombraba lo hacia por su nombre de pila y luego se auto corregía; que cuando pensaba en su modo de moverse se le aceleraba el corazón. Sus pulsaciones aumentaban exasperadamente cada vez que veía como sus manos se enredaba en su pelo. Como deseaba enredar cada uno de sus dedos en ese cabello alborotado.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a fijarse mas en él, estaba atento a lo que hacía y miraba; hasta se había metido en Gryffindor para buscarlo. Enfrentó a Parkinson por acercársele y besarlo.

"-Nunca en mi vida pensé que admitiría semejante cosa, no me lo creo ni yo todavía, pero lamentablemente me he enamorado."

¡No¡No, por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, pero ahora ¿Cómo haría para poder recobrar aquel desgarrado corazón?. Nunca le volvería a creer, ya le había mentido antes para poseerlo y luego pelearon por tal motivo. Tendría que buscar el modo. Un Malfoy siempre puede mas que los demás.

* * *

Wiii!... aki el capi 14...

Posss... q les parecio? comenten, no se guarden las cosas... ya sea algo bueno o malo... lo subo iwal... para mejorar hay que ver ambas partes, o no?

Grax a los que mandan reviews y se toman un tiempito para eso... me pone muy feliz )

Besotes!

R0mi


	15. El plan

**o.O Capítulo 15: El plan O.o**

Tendido en un cómodo sofá, observando la chimenea y ahogado en soledad, se encontraba Harry. Estaba muy pensativo; ¿qué tal si Draco peleó con Pansy porque estaba celoso?.

No, eso era imposible, un Malfoy jamás se rebajaría a celar a alguien. No encontraba causa al comportamiento del rubio.

-Hola Harry. –una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.-

-Hola Herm. Perdón, estaba en otro mundo.

-Jaja, me di cuenta. Dime, –tomó asiento junto a el- ¿cómo van las cosas con Malfoy?.

-Shhh, pueden oírte. Verás... luego de "eso"... no paso nada mas. Pero bueno, ahora intento lidiar con mi nuevo problema.

-¿Eh¿Cuál?.

-¿Acaso no te lo había contado?. –como pudo pasar por alto tantas cosas.-

-No, solamente sé lo que te sucedió esa noche. ¿Hay algo mas?.

-Si. Recibí un poema anónimo de ... Parkinson.

-¡Pansy?. Es que ahora anda revolucionada contigo. El año pasado volvió loco a medio curso; nunca parará. –Jamás había soportado a la Slytherin.-

-Ya sé cual es tu opinión acerca de ella... tal vez por eso no te lo conté antes. –dijo rascando su cabeza.-

-¡Harry!.

-Jaja, era un chiste. Bueno, como te decía; también después de eso me entero por ella que Draco la amenazó de muerte por acercárseme.

-¡Eso es algo bueno!... muy bueno para ser real. ¿Estás seguro que Malfoy hizo algo así?. Es impropio de él.

-Si, yo también me plantee la misma suposición, pero luego pensé: "¿Que tal si... –su cara se puso roja.- ¿que tal si me celó?"

-Puede ser, también. Habría que averiguarlo.

Busca a Malfoy y aclara esta situación lo mas rápido posible.

Ahora tengo que irme, yo lo vigilaré cuando este cerca de él. Si veo algo llamativo, te aviso.

-¡Gracias!. –sabía que podía contar siempre con su amiga, era de mente muy abierta para algunas cosas.-

-De nada, Adiós. –y salió de la sala.-

------

"-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que baya a algún lugar donde no haya nadie?. Opciones:

Trabajo de DCAO. (nunca aceptaría).

Reunión nocturna de Quidditch –se suele dar a veces.-. (hablaría con algún integrante del grupo y se daría cuenta de la trampa.)

Por último: Carta firmada por Granger citándolo para hablar sobre el pobretón Weasley."

"-¡Si, es la mas creíble. Nunca podrá negarse a su amiga. Te tengo, Potter.

Tendré que asegurarme de que la sangre sucia no aparezca en ningún momento. Encerrarla en el baño no sería mala idea.".

Tomó su varita, un pergamino y comenzó a moverla para completar la citación. Era obvio que no podría usar pluma; saltaría a la luz que no es la de Hermione.

"Harry, tengo algunos problemas con Ron (tu sabes a lo que me refiero). Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la torre de Gryffindor a las 11:00 en punto.

_Hermione"._

"-PERFECTO".

-Ahora solo tengo que ir y dejar la carta en la mesa cuando estén durmiendo todos. Mañana será el gran día.

---------

Ya era de noche, todos estaban en sus respectivas casas a punto de ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

Tardó varios minutos en poder conciliar el sueño, su cabeza era un mar de problemas.

-------

Hoy le tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna. Que mejor oportunidad para poder dejar la nota en Gryffindor. Ya tenía la contraseña que había perdido Neville y la carta en su bolsillo.

Estaba muy cansado de todo lo que le tocaba.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, dio la vuelta y tropezó con alguien. Notó que era un profesor.

-Lo siento. –dijo reincorporándose.-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –era Mintch.-

Malfoy, tengo que hablar con usted.

-En estos momentos cumplo con mis obligaciones, no puedo.

-Absténgase a responder y sígame, es algo importante.

-¿Sobre...?.

-Ya lo sabrá.

Lo siguió hasta entrar al aula. Tendría que terminar la conversación muy rápido, debía entregar la carta.

-Cierre la puerta por favor.

Bueno, la verdad es que quería preguntarle que le parecía el nuevo cambio.

-¿De que me habla?. ¿Qué cambio?.

-¿Potter no le mencionó nada sobre el nuevo objetivo para mi materia?.

-No. –acaso había cambiado algo y el no se había enterado, estaba descuidando mucho sus estudios.-

-Bueno, en cierto modo es mi culpa, por no haberlos citado a ambos para informarlos. Paso a explicarle: Se decidió que en vez de que su grupo haga los retos, deberá presentar trabajos grupales.

-Eso no me lo dijo.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabe. Comience a reunirse porque son varias preguntar y lo tienen que entregar el próximo mes. Ahora puede volver a su antigua "obligación".

-Hump –"creído, acaso se cree el rey de Howarts."- .

Salió de allí; lenta y disimuladamente fue hasta la entrada de Gryffindor. Allí desdobló el papelito e ingresó.

No había nadie, todo estaba oscuro; se estaba jugando la vida ahí dentro. ¿A tanto llegaba por Harry?.

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente ya que algunos escalones chillaban. Cuando por fin terminó con esa tortura, observó por el cerrojo si había algún tipo de movimiento. Divisó las luces apagadas y escuchó también los ronquidos que provenían dentro.

Entreabrió la puerta por si acaso.

Entró entonces; allí bajo la luz de la luna su cara era angelical, brillaba como un querubín. Fue la imagen mas hermosa que había visto hasta entonces. Sacó la carta del bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesita.

No quería irse todavía, ambicionaba observar aunque sea por un rato como dormitaba.

Parecía un joven acosador enamorado, y se sentía muy orgulloso.

Noto que un mechón se encontraba fuera de su lugar, así que automáticamente su mano se enredo en el acomodándolo. Pero no se quedó quieta, si no que fue deslizándose hasta una de sus mejillas ahora sonrosada; sin duda era una visión encantadora.

"-Ojala me entiendas."

Observó entonces su labios entreabiertos que lo incitaban a devorarlos, se acercó y lo besó suavemente, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que le producía verlo allí durmiendo. Vio que Harry reaccionó a ello e instantáneamente se agachó para no ser descubierto. Para su suerte, no despertó. Entonces volvió a sentarse, lo miró y sonrió felizmente por lo que este le hacía vivir.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Nuevamente en los pasillos notó que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Le había afectado tanto estar cerca de el, pero la emoción le había impedido notarlo.

Luego de concluir su ronda diaria, volvió a su dormitorio a descansar y esperar ansiosamente que fueran las 11 de la noche del día siguiente.

* * *

Wenou... keda uno mas...

Espero que les haya gustado el Fic...

bss!


	16. Confesiones

**o.O Capítulo 16: Confesiones O.o**

Los finos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando delicadamente su sonrosado rostro. Su pelo azabache, completamente revuelto le daba un aspecto rebelde inconfundible.

Habría quedado dormitando todo el día, pero sabiendo que era el último esfuerzo semanal, acercó su mano al despertador intentando apagarlo.

Era viernes, el día mas anhelado de la semana, que finalizado le daba paso a dos días de suma pereza.

Tanteó la mesita buscando sus gafas, encontrándose con un extraño papel. Estaba seguro que no había dejado nada parecido allí arriba, por lo que extendió un poco mas la mano, se colocó los anteojos y cortó el sobre.

-Harry. –la puerta se abrió.- ¡Llegaremos tarde!. La clase se adelantó.

-¿Cómo?. –dejó a un costado el sobre y velozmente se vistió.-

Mientras corrían intentaron hablar.

-Ron¿dónde está Hermione?. –dijo entrecortado.-

-No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día. Seguramente esta en el salón.

Por fin llegaron. La clase ya había empezado, por suerte Trealawney los retó un poco, pero no les dio ningún castigo.

Tomaron asiento en una de las últimas mesas, todo estaba ocupado.

Harry notó que Hermione no estaba¿dónde se abría metido?. Menos mal que estaba lejos, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de trabajar en adivinación.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Intentaba no observar donde Draco, pero sus ojos siempre caían en él. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo. Era una adicción que de pronto era indeseable pero imposible de abandonar.

"-¿Porqué tuviste que mentirme, porqué actuaste así con Pansy?. ¿En que estarás pensando?."

¿Pero, en que estaba pensando?. Como podía decir semejantes barbaridades, no merecía estar ni en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar la clase, todos cerraron sus libros y volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Salió, y esperó a un lado de la puerta a su amigo que estaba dentro hablando con la profesora.

-Hola, Potter.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Malfoy?. No tengo tiempo, vete de aquí.

-¿Qué modales son esos?. Pero te lo dejaré pasar. –le encantaba ver como cambiaba de color su cara, era tan inocente.- . Te veré luego... –y lo perdió de vista.-

-Muy bien, vamos. –por fin había terminado, ahora podrían volver a descansar un rato.-

Ya en la sala común, lo primero que hicieron fue ver si Hermione estaba en su habitación. Mandaron a una de sus compañeras a ver, pero esta volvió con malas noticias. No estaba allí.

Su ausencia comenzaba a preocuparlos, pero luego recordó.

-¡Ron, puede que esté en la biblioteca, recuerdo que ayer me dijo que andaba con un trabajo. Seguro que esta allí resolviéndolo.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos.

Corrieron, corrieron y corrieron hasta por fin llegar.

Entraron, y se encontraron con que todo desbordaba de la cantidad de chicos que había y así nunca la encontrarían, entonces decidieron separarse.

-Yo iré a ver por los últimos pasillos.

-De acuerdo, Harry.

Transitaba lentamente, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin resultados.

Por fin llegó al último de los callejones.

"-¿Dónde te metiste, Hermione?."

Se abismó mas en el, ya que vio un libro muy conocido. Si, era el último que había leído en sus vacaciones, bastante interesante.

De pronto, sintió la respiración de alguien sobre su cuello. Luego se encontró con que dos manos lo rodeaban impidiéndole huir. Estaba acorralado.

Cuando pudo girar y vio a su provocador, no se sorprendió. Tendría que amagar y discutir, eso sería lo mas creíble, no podía demostrar que aun lo amaba.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, déjame en paz estúpido.

Acaso no entendés que sos insufrible.

-Solamente quería recordar cierta colonia bastante excitante. –dijo mordiscándose su labio inferior.-

-Asqueroso, lunático. Déjame en paz. –e intentando no usar toda su fuerza, lo empujó para poder librarse y salir corriendo.-

"-No, no, Draco, estas haciendo todo mal. Debes tratarlo bien, no lo acoses." –se decía el rubio.

-----

¿Qué había sido eso?. Todavía no se había dado por vencido, seguía persiguiéndolo.

Entró a su habitación; había dejado todo atrás, a un Ron confundido y a un Malfoy con ganas.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó poner la mente en blanco. De pronto, recordó la carta.

Cuando terminó de leerla, pudo entender porqué su amiga no había aparecido en todo el día. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo con Ron?. En todo caso, se enteraría a las 11.

------

Entró a su habitación entre patadas e insultos. No tendría que haberlo presionado allí.

¿Qué tal si cuando lo veía a él en vez de a la sangre sucia, huía?.

Bueno, en esos momentos, no tenía que pensar en negativo, pero era obvio la reacción que iba a tener a todo esto.

Abrió las puertas del balcón y salió a respirar un poco de aire. Se sentía bastante bien, la brisa llena de secretos, invadía su cabeza.

"-Espero que entiendas mis sentimientos.".

-----

Llegó así la ansiada hora. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y fue a su encuentro.

Por fin llegó. Al abrir la puerta noto la soledad del ambiente.

-¿Hermione¿estás ahí?. –dijo adentrándose mas al lugar. Sorpresivamente la puerta se cerró dejándolo incapacitado para escapar.- ¿He¿qué sucede aquí?.

-Hola, Harry.

"-Esta voz, no, no puede ser."

Al voltear no encontró a su mejor amiga la cual estaba ansiosa de hablar con el, sino a la persona con quien había compartido su alma, la cual rompió en mil pedacitos.

-¿Qué crees que haces acá?. ¿Dónde esta Hermione?. –estaba muy nervioso, sabía que eso no era buena señal.-

-Ella no vendrá. El que en realidad escribió la carta, fui yo.

-Eres de lo peor. ¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres, volverás a joderme como la última vez?. –se mostraba verdaderamente enojado¿cómo haría para calmarlo y explicarle el propósito de todo lo que había hecho?.-

-No, precisamente. Creo que no mereces eso.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?. Eres demasiado lento, Malfoy. No quiero estar mas aquí, déjame ir. –y con cierta firmeza y brusquedad se acercó a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla, no pudo.-

Abre la maldita puerta.

-No puedo dejarte ir hasta que te diga unas cosas.

-A mi no me interesa nada que esté relacionado contigo. Después de todas las cosas que me hiciste, pretendes que me quede encerrado contigo, para anda a saber que cosas. No, no volveré a caer en el mismo jueguito de la otra vez. Una puede ser, dos, tal vez, pero tres es mucho. Así que ahora déjame salir.

No aguantó mas todas las cosas que le decía, era una mas desgarradora que la otra. Sin mas dudas se le tiro encima, cayendo los dos al piso. Se encontraba sentado sobre él para que no escapara, con una mano sostenía su brazo y con la otra le tapaba la boca.

-¡Mens, manan mens manam mensooss!. –no se le entendía nada, con la boca tapada no oiría mas sus hirientes insultos.-

-Debes escucharme unos instantes, por favor.

"-¿He, dijo "POR FAVOR", ho ho, esto es peligroso."

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto por ti.

"-¿He¿por mi¿qué hiciste por mi?."

-Al principio, si, te tome como un juguete para mi entretenimiento...

"-Por fin lo reconoces."

-... Pero el otro día, cuando vi que Pansy te besó, tuve ciertos... –no podía estar diciendo estas cosas, pero si quería conquistar nuevamente el corazón de Harry, tendría que seguir.- ciertos... celos.

"-¡Ho, no, esto es muy grave¿¡CELOS!."

-Hoy puedo decirte que te amo realmente. Por eso hice todo esto, tenía que explicarte, pero sabía que nunca querrías escucharme. Entiéndeme.

-Muenes mejume mabar. –intentaba contestarle. Por eso, retiró la barrera que lo impedía.-

-Actúas muy bien Malfoy. Pero con ese jueguito a otro, ya te lo dije.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?. Mira, siente esto...

Harry quedó sorprendido, al apoyarle la mano contra su pecho comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón, este bombeaba a mas no poder. Por otro lado, notó que el rubio se comenzaba a ruborizar, vio que sus piernas temblaban que sus ojos brillaban. ¿Qué mas pruebas quería?.

-... ¿Y ahora, qué dices?.

No pudo reaccionar de otra forma, era obvio que estaba nervioso tras decirle semejantes cosas, por eso extendió sus brazos y lo apretó contra el sin dudarlo.

Su deseo se había cumplido¿se habría ablandado su corazón?; no entendía la razón de sus acciones pero le encantaba poder ser realmente correspondido.

Notó que el abrazo de Draco fue mas intenso y que junto a esto lo acompañaron ciertas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Porqué lloras?. –era inusual verlo así, nunca nadie lo había visto llorar.-

-Nunca p-pensé que reaccionarías a-así. Tuve miedo, pero me alegra de que me hayas entendido.

Se besaron, pero no fue como los anteriores, este se encontraba lleno de sentimientos, de amor, de pasión, de deseo.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse lentamente mientras emitían gemidos de entera satisfacción. Una de sus manos no aguantó mas la ansiedad y fue directamente a ese alborotado pelo azabache y enredo cada uno de sus dedos en el.

Harry aferrado a su cintura, lo acercaba mas para que el roce sea mayor. Una de sus manos tomó el cuello del Slytherin y empujó para abajo y profundizó mas el beso.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viviendo. Nunca pensaron que un simple jueguecito se convertiría en amor mutuo.

Pronto comenzaron a sentir el roce de sus erecciones sobre la ropa, lo cual los excitaba y los incitaba a no parar.

De a poco, el rubio retiró las molestas prendas de Harry y viceversa.

Sus manos recorrían intuitivamente sus cuerpos, y de a poco continuaron desvistiéndose hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Cada vez sus corazones latían mas fuerte. La calidez que podían sentir al rozar sus cuerpos era ostentosa.

Draco sintió otro deseo, entonces desglosó sus labios y comenzó a besar el tan codiciado cuello del ojiverde hasta cansarse y deslizar seductoramente su lengua para lamer hasta el último rinconcito. Todo esto, despertó en Harry mas ganas de estar con el; no aguantaba, deseaba que lo poseyera ya.

Bajo decididamente al pecho encontrándose con uno de sus ya degustados pezones, se hallaban a simple vista, suculentos. Acercó su boca a este y comenzó a succionar, hasta por fin ponerlo erecto. Luego realizó la misma tarea con el otro.

Continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con el ombligo el cual exploró incansablemente; todo en el era tan dulce y apetitoso.

Por fin llegó al lugar mas esperado, miró la sonrojada cara del moreno pidiendo a gritos que lo tomara, por lo que dijo:

-Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Se sintió feliz, era muy dulce escuchar esas palabras mientras hacías el amor.

Se acercó decidido e introdujo completamente su miembro. Comenzó entonces a moverse lentamente, quería que disfrutara al máximo ese momento.

Harry se sentía volando en la quinta nube, todo lo que estaba sintiendo producía que su espalda se curvara; era tal la sensación de gozo que no podía quedarse quieto.

Estuvo unos minutos mas así, hasta que por fin se derramo en la boca del rubio. Se sintió un poco incómodo¿qué tal si se enojaba o no le gustaba?. Pero para su sorpresa éste lo trago completamente como si fuese lo mas delicioso que haya probado, mientras se lamía los labios.

Luego, volvió a subir hasta su boca y beso apasionadamente sus morenos y carnosos labios.

Al separarse le dijo:

-No tengas miedo, seré dulce. Si te duele, avísame.

Volvió a unir sus labios mientras que uno de sus dedos se dirigió a la entrada. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente intentando no causarle dolor.

Harry, sintió algo de molestia, pero no se quejó en lo más mínimo, sabía que esta vez él lo cuidaría, que haría todo lenta y delicadamente.

Luego de un rato, introdujo el segundo dedo, intentando agrandar mas para menos dolor. Y por último introdujo el tercero. Un chillido de dolor se exteriorizó.

-Voy a entrar. Respira hondo para que no te duela tanto.

E inmediatamente visitó su interior. Notó que estaba muy tenso, por lo que intentó calmarlo. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Descuida, pronto pasará.

Comenzó a embestir sosegadamente. De a poco aquel dolor se iba transformando en un glorioso placer, y comenzó a gemir nuevamente. Pasado el tiempo, las embestidas iban aumentando considerablemente.

Ambos gritaban sus nombres mientras se movían al mismo ritmo; por primera vez experimentaban algo así con puro amor de por medio.

Al rato, el rubio se derramó en Harry. Sentía como algo recorría su interior por lo que se sintió feliz. Ambos cayeron rendidos abrazados sobre sus ropas.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, sus corazones bombeaban a mas no poder, sus cuerpos completamente sudosos. Eso era una verdadera prueba de que en ese lugar se vivió el amor a todo su esplendor.

Estuvieron ceñidos unos instantes, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

-Ahora tendremos que lavar los uniformes. –dijo el moreno inocentemente.-

-... –no hubo respuesta de la otra parte, simplemente lo abrazó mas fuerte.-

-Draco...

-¿Si?.

-Tengo una inquietud.

-¿Cuál?. –dijo mirando aquellos ojos verdes.-

-¿Harás el trabajo conmigo, el de DCAO?.

-Jaja, mira con lo que sales ahora. Creo que eso es mas que obvio. –y lo besó.-

FIN

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el final...

Yo estuve pensando... por ahi en una de esas quieren que haga un capi aparte para no dejarlo tan corto... pero we... dejen reviews... y si veo que hay varios pedidos... lo hago )

Besotes... y... suerte!

R0mi


	17. Epílogo

**o.O Epílogo O.o**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano. Su alegría era exorbitante, jamás olvidaría su gran noche de amor con Draco.

Bajo a su sala común para poder disfrutar del dulce fin de semana, tal vez le haría una visita por la tarde.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y lo zarandeaba de tal modo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Her-Hermione!... pero... ¿qué te a pasado?. –la muchacha vestía el uniforme, su cara era de extremo cansancio y su aura era de terror.-

-¡Mataré a Malfoy¡juro que lo mataré!.

-¿De qué hablas?. –ya comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que la tomó del brazo y preguntó.- ¿Qué te sucedió?.

-Ese... –de otra forma no podía llamarlo.- me encerró en uno de los galpones que se encuentran cerca del bosque prohibido, mira si me encontraba con algo peligroso.

-Ya déjalo, hagas lo que hagas no hará ninguna diferencia, por que aunque odiemos admitirlo es un Malfoy– un tercero se añadió a la charla.-

-Ron.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?.

-De acuerdo, pero iré a cambiarme, con estas pintas no puedo caminar por ahí.

--------

MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

-¡Wau¿quién lo diría, no Harry?. Fin de año. ¡Por fin, basta de exámenes, de adivinación, de retos. Ahora viene el descanso, y ambos, dignos de tal.

-Jaja, Ron, hablas como un Dios.

-Lo soy. Jaja.

Bien... tenemos que reunirnos en el comedor para el último encuentro con Dumbledor.

-Se nota las ganas que tienes de escucharlo.

-A mi solo me gusta su comida, jaja.

-Sos tremendo, Ron.

-Vamos Harry. Tenemos que llegar para comer...

Al llegar al comedor, se sentaron donde lo hacían habitualmente. Todo era "normal" a simple vista, pero Harry por dentro sabía que no era así.

Después de su primera noche de pasión con Draco, nada volvió a ser igual. Sus encuentros nocturnos eran mas seguidos, los trabajos los habían terminado juntos; y aun algo mas importante, tras luchar contra Voldemort, estuvo incapacitado durante 3 semanas, por lo tanto, sus tareas y trabajos eran en la enfermería. Pudo conocer la habitación del rubio, la cual se encontraba decorada por muebles de alta categoría que le daban un toque muy "Slytherin". Lo había obligado a darle su contraseña, ya que él sabía la de su casa, y así casi todas las noches con su capa se infiltraba en territorio de serpientes para besarlo y compartir placenteros momentos de arrumacos que algunas veces terminaban en algo más.

Los problemas con Pansy se habían terminado, un gran peso que pudo desmontar de su espalda, ese tema lo tenía pasado de rosca; por suerte ahora andaba con otro.

Hermione y Ron, por fin habían declarado su amor, y estaban saliendo hacia ya 3 meses.

Y como llegaban las vacaciones¿con quién pasarlas, obviamente que con la persona a la que amas. Draco, quien lo había invitado a pasar unas extensas vacaciones aislados del mundo, para poder disfrutar al cien por cien sus locuras; sin duda aceptó, era su sueño hecho realidad; tan solo pensar en pasar 3 meses con sus tíos lo disgustaba.

Mientras comían, dos miradas se cruzaban íntimamente. Ambos, desde lejos parecían entenderse.

-Harry, estas bastante ido. ¿Te sucede algo?.

-Nada Ron, simplemente pensaba en las vacaciones.

¿Tienen ya listas sus maletas?.

-Si, mañana a primera hora sale el tren. No veo la hora de ver a mis padres.

-¿Irás con tus tíos, Harry?. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras degustaba una rica pata de pavo.-

-No exactamente. Tengo otros planes. –dijo mientras observada nuevamente a su amante.-

-¿Qué es lo que miras?. –preguntó mientras se daba vuelta.-

-He, he... ¡Nada!.

-Vamos, Ron. Se ve que esta vez tendrá una aventura.

-¡Ho¿enserio?. ¿Dónde irás?. –era bastante lento para entender algunas cosas.-

-Emmm... todavía no lo sé. –menos mal que estaba su amiga para salvarlo del abismo.-

-------

Ya era de mañana, la noche anterior había sido fatal. Habrían tomado mucho, y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Tomó su equipaje y bajó a la sala común para juntarse con sus amigos.

-Hora de irnos.

-Yo me voy ahora. Iré a ver a Dumbledor y después tomaré el tren.

-Ok, Adiós.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando su enorme maleta, notaba que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Salió entonces por una de las ventanas mas bajas del castillo, no podía ser visto, sino lo descubrirían.

Por fin llegó, pero se dio cuenta de que no había llegado.

Soltó ese pesado bulto y comenzó a contemplar el dulce paisaje.

De pronto, todo oscureció. Dos manos habían tapado sus ojos.

-Jaja, no juegues. Vamos suéltame.

De pronto, notó que las manos se movieron de lugar pero sin abandonar su antigua acción. Sentía su respiración, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder saltarle y apretujarlo todo, pero dejó que continuara con su jueguito.

Sintió el rozamiento de sus labios sobre los suyos, a veces podía llegar a hacer cosas bastante excitantes.

No aguantó mas, y convirtió ese rozamiento en un profundo beso, el cual duró añares para él. Cada vez que recibía uno, sentía escalofríos.

Luego sacó sus manos dejándolo apto para ver y lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo mas a el.

Al rato se separaron para poder iniciar su nueva aventura.

-Esto no lo olvidarás jamás.

-Dalo por hecho.

Caminaron unos metros hasta por fin encontrarse con un lujoso auto. Allí estaba, parado frente a este observando cada detalle.

Bajó entonces un hombre bastante delgado vestido de etiqueta y se acercó a ambos para tomar su equipaje y así emprender el viaje.

-Señor Malfoy, avíseme cuando podamos partir. –dijo antes de volver a su antiguo puesto.-

-Unos minutos.

¿Vamos?. –dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.-

-Sí.

Ambos subieron. Era bastante amplio, entrarían mas de 7 personas, pero allí solo estaban ellos dos.

-Tardaremos un poco en llegar.

-¿Dónde iremos?.

-Una casa lejos de todo. Tendremos comida para todos los meses, alguien se encargará de eso como también de cocinar, de limpiar, etc.

-Dijiste que íbamos a estar solos.

-El personal de mantenimiento y el chef están, a ellos no se los cuenta como "alguien". –notó la cara de enojo del moreno, por lo que agregó.-. Estaremos solos si se los ordeno, no te preocupes.

Allí se calmó un poco. ¿Cómo podían ser vacaciones si no podías tener intimidad con tu pareja, pero cuando escuchó la otra parte, quedó conforme. El simple hecho de estar junto a él tanto tiempo le encantaba, era tan gratificante tenerlo para el solo.

Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, el auto volaba bastante alto por encima del mundo muggle. Al volver su mirada, descubrió que ya no se encontraba frente a el, sino a su lado.

El rubio lo miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos grises demostraban a simple vista el amplio deseo de poseerlo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

Se acercó y lo besó. Sus manos lo sujetaron por la cintura y de a poco fueron recostándose sobre el amplio asiento.

De pronto, el contacto se cortó.

-Espera Draco, aquí con... ya sabes, no.

-El no molestara. Pero por las dudas. –se levantó y presionó uno de los botones que se encontraban junto a la división del auto. Una ventanilla se bajó dando acceso al gabinete donde estaba el conductor.-. Buffiel, no quiero interrupciones.

-Entendido mi señor. –subió entonces la ventanilla.-

Volvió entonces la mirada a Harry, el cual se encontraba sonrosado.

Se acercó nuevamente a él, y lo besó.

-Espera Draco, no, aquí no, no me siento cómodo. –no sabía dónde mirar, odiaba rechazarlo.-

-De acuerdo. –se había dado cuenta de que le incomodaba la situación, por lo que decidió esperar. No se expondría a perderlo.-

El viaje continuo sin mas preocupaciones. Ambos charlaban, entre tanto se besaban o jugueteaban con sus cabellos, se podía llegar a decir que parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Pasada ya la hora, el auto descendió.

Al bajar divisó un enorme jardín rodeado por extensos parques, una enorme pileta, y otros artefactos muggles.

-Bienvenido a tus vacaciones.

* * *

Fin Final... jeje

We... algunos me pidieron un últimito mas... y otros quedaron con la duda de Hermione... aunque era algo aparte nada importante pero we... jeje

Proximo Fic...

SevxHarry

Besos

R0mi


End file.
